Night Melody
by AkaHime13
Summary: Sakura, gadis penyakitan yang ceria. Syaoran, pemuda berhati kuat dan serius yang sedang bersedih karena ayahnya yg sakit. Ketika mereka bertemu di atap rumah sakit, disinari cahaya bulan yg indah... selanjutnya apa yg akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1 : Boy Meets Girl

**Night Melody**

**Opus 01: Boy Meets Girl**

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Pada malam berbintang yang indah, seorang pemuda yang tersesat, ditemukan oleh seorang gadis yang melantunkan melodi indah. **_

_**Dituntun lirik lagu yang menenangkan dan suara lembut bagai malaikat, dibawah sinar bulan dan kelap-kelip bintang, kedua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan akhirnya bertemu…**_

* * *

Syaoran, seorang pemuda tangguh yang berhati kuat. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedang bersedih karena ayahnya, Fujitaka, masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan bekerja. Siang hari, Syaoran tetap bekerja menggantikan ayahnya, sore dan malam hari, Syaoran menetap di rumah sakit untuk menemani sang ayah. Betapa lelahnya dia.

Suatu malam…

"Bulannya cantik sekali…" gumam Syaoran, menatapi bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu besar dan bersinar sangat cantik. "…aku akan pergi ke atas atap untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Tidak apa 'kan, Ayah?" lirih Syaoran.

Lalu Syaoran menaiki tangga dan sampai di atap gedung rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis, tepat sebelum Syaoran membuka pintu atap. Dia menelan ludah, lalu membuka pintu perlahan. Ia tercengang, kaget dan kagum, melihat seorang gadis, berdiri seperti tepat dibawah bulan yang bersinar sangat terang, membentangkan kedua tangannya, alunan melodi yang lembut terdengar darinya. Seakan-akan, gadis itu bisa terbang kapan saja dan pergi menuju bulan yang menunggunya.

Menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang, gadis itu berhenti menyanyi dan menoleh. Syaoran gugup tapi tidak mungkin kabur. Ia yakin gadis itu manusia. Anak perempuan berwajah manis yang memakai piyama putih dengan motif bunga sakura di bagian dadanya itu berjalan mendekati Syaoran, lalu tersenyum saat melihatnya. Spontan wajah Syaoran memerah.

"Kamu siapa ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Syaoran, kamu sendiri?" balik Syaoran bertanya.

"Sakura. Syaoran bukan pasien disini ya?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu lagi. Syaoran hanya menggeleng.

"Berarti… menemani pasien ya?" tanyanya lagi. Syaoran mengangguk. "Oh.." dia tersenyum. Sangat manis!

"Anu…kamu…" Syaoran tergagap. "Ya?" Sakura menoleh. Wajahnya disinari cahaya bulan. Lagi-lagi wajah Syaoran memerah. "…tadi kamu…yang menyanyi?" tanya Syaoran akhirnya.

"Ahaha kedengaran ya? Jadi malu. Iya, aku suka menyanyi disini. Maaf, suaraku jelek ya?" tawa Sakura riang. Syaoran menggeleng cepat, "suaramu bagus sekali," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Syaoran menyadari apa yang baru ia katakan dan menunduk dengan wajah merah. Sakura ikut-ikutan menunduk dan malu-malu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum malu-malu, "um…terima kasih…" ucapnya. Syaoran hanya mengangguk.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempatnya tadi, membentangkan kedua tangannya lagi. Sesaat Syaoran kira Sakura akan menyanyi lagi, ternyata tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, pandangan matanya lurus, sepasang mata yang tajam tapi lembut serta senyuman yang ramah dari Sakura, membuat hati Syaoran jadi berdegup lebih cepat lagi.

"Ini tempat favoritku," ujar Sakura. Dia menutup mata, menengadah ke atas, kedua tangannya masih membentang. "karena disini, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat… 'bebas'." Sambungnya.

"Kau pasien?" tanya Syaoran. Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku sudah disini sekitar satu tahun lamanya." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Penyakit apa?" tanya Syaoran lagi. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku," kata Syaoran. Sakura menggeleng, menggenggam tangan Syaoran, lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Hei, kemarilah. Pemandangannya indah lho," Sakura menarik tangan Syaoran. Syaoran menurut saja.

"Bisa lihat gedung yang disana?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Syaoran mengangguk. "itu SD ku lho, hihi." Sakura tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya seperti dipaksakan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak sekolah. Dulu aku benci sekolah, sekarang kangen. Ironis ya?" Sakura tersenyum sedih. Syaoran terdiam sejenak. Lalu menjawab, "kalau begitu sembuhlah. Agar kau bisa masuk sekolah lagi." Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

Malam itu, mereka berdua mengobrol panjang lebar, saling menceritakan diri sendiri. Meski lebih banyak Sakura yang bercerita. Tapi Syaoran senang mendengarkan gadis itu berceloteh. Entah kenapa menenangkan hatinya yang terus-menerus gelisah dan khawatir memikirkan ayahnya.

Sejak malam itu, Syaoran datang ke rumah sakit bukan hanya menjenguk dan menemani ayahnya, tapi juga untuk menemui Sakura.

* * *

Suatu hari, Syaoran membawakan tiga tangkai bunga mawar _pink _untuk Sakura. Dia terlihat begitu gugup dan tidak sabar bertemu Sakura. Begitu sampai di kamar rawat Sakura, dia mendengar seseorang bercakap-cakap.

"Kakak tidak bisa datang lagi?" terdengar suara Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Kakak dan Ayahmu sibuk bekerja. Kumohon, mengertilah. Lihat, aku bawakan buket bunga ini dari Ayahmu. Lalu ada cokelat impor dari Kakakmu." Terdengar juga suara seorang pria dari dalam kamar. Dia terdengar membela ayah dan kakak Sakura yang dibicarakan ini.

"Tidak mau." Sahut Sakura ketus.

"Sakura!"

TOK! TOK! Tiba-tiba Syaoran memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. "Ehem," dia berdehem. Sakura, dan seorang pria berkacamata menoleh ke arahnya. Pria berkacamata itu jadi agak canggung, sementara Sakura terlihat senang melihat Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Kamu datang lagi ya? Senangnya! Ayo kesini!" seru Sakura riang. Syaoran bisa langsung tahu, keceriaannya itu dibuat-buat. Syaoran hanya tersenyum. "Ya, tapi sepertinya aku mengganggu ya?" tanya Syaoran, sambil melirik ke pria berkacamata itu. Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Teman Sakura ya? Ng… aku Yukito, teman baik Kakaknya. Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang saja ya." Pria bernama Yukito itu beranjak dari kursi di sisi tempat tidur Sakura, meninggalkan buket bunga besar dan cokelat impor di meja samping tempat tidur. "Sakura, kumohon, mengertilah keadaan Ayah dan Kakakmu." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan memintaku mengerti kalau kau sendiri tak mengerti! Siapa yang bisa mengerti perasaanku yang terus terpenjara disini?!" bentak Sakura. Yukito tidak menjawab lagi, bahkan ia tidak menoleh. Lalu dia pun pergi.

Keadaan canggung sesaat. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum pada Syaoran. Dia mengisyaratkan Syaoran agar duduk di kursi tempat Yukito duduk tadi. Syaoran menurut. Dia menyembunyikan tiga tangkai mawar _pink-_nya dari Sakura. Bukan waktunya untuk menyerahkan itu. Lagipula Syaoran merasa minder karena ada buket bunga besar dari Ayah Sakura.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi melihat adegan tadi." Kata Sakura, memecah keheningan. "Tidak apa." Jawab Syaoran. Sakura menoleh, lalu tersenyum sedih. "Mau dengar ceritanya?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Syaoran penuh pengertian. Suaranya lembut dan hangat. Sakura tersenyum, lalu memalingkan pandangan.

"Aku… sudah tidak punya Ibu lagi. Ibuku meninggal karena sakit keras saat aku masih kecil. Ibu berjuang untuk melawan penyakitnya. Ibu itu lemah, makanya tidak bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas. Bahkan sebenarnya, untuk melahirkanku, Ibu benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawanya." Sakura mulai bercerita. Dia menoleh ke luar jendela, pandangannya menerawang. Sepertinya dia tidak mau terlihat menangis di depan Syaoran.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak merasa kesepian. Karena ada Ayah dan Kakak. Ayahku baik, sangaaat baik, dan lembut. Kakakku juga, meski usil dan menyebalkan, dia itu perhatian padaku." Lanjut Sakura, dia tersenyum ceria saat menceritakan Ayah dan Kakaknya.

"Sejak kecil aku juga sakit-sakitan. Aku sering ditinggal Ayah yang bekerja, tapi masih ada Kakak yang terus menemaniku. Bahkan Kakak pernah membatalkan ikut turnamen sepak bola gara-gara aku demam waktu itu." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Beranjak remaja, tubuhku mulai kuat. Aku senang sekali, dan ikut klub-klub olahraga. Tapi ternyata, tubuhku tidak sekuat itu. Aku jatuh pingsan saat berlari pada perlombaan. Ternyata aku mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Ibu, dan aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Duniaku runtuh. Semuanya seakan jadi gelap gulita." Suara Sakura mulai terdengar bergetar. Syaoran hanya bisa menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kupikir aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sudah bisa berdiri tanpa dibantu, sudah bisa berlari sendiri. Nyatanya tidak… berdiri lama-lama pun aku tak sanggup. Awalnya tidak masalah, karena semua orang merawatku dengan penuh kasih. Ayah sering meluangkan waktunya kemari, dan Kakak menjagaku disini. Teman-temanku pun sering menjenguk. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama." Sakura menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayah jadi semakin jarang kemari. Kakak juga sama, karena harus menghadapi ujian. Teman-temanku pun semakin sibuk dan jarang menjenguk. Semua orang jadi sibuk dan sibuk. Sibuk menghadapi kenyataan. Sibuk menghadapi dunia nyata yang tidak kuhadapi. Aku iri, dan kesal sekali. Begitu sadar, aku…" Sakura terhenti sejenak. "…sudah sendirian." Syaoran menggigit bibirnya.

"Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Ayah pergi dinas ke luar negeri. Aku baru diberitahu oleh Kakak, seminggu setelahnya. Aku menangis berhari-hari. Teganya pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Lalu Kakak juga semakin jarang menjengukku karena sibuk kuliah, dan belajar untuk meneruskan perusahaan Ayah." Lagi-lagi Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Satu tahun berlalu… sampai sekarang, Ayah belum pulang dan menemuiku lagi. Begitu juga Kakak. Aku tak tahu kapan bisa pulang ke rumah. Tapi kupikir-pikir, ke rumah pun… tidak ada siapa-siapa ya."

"Sakura tidak sendirian." ujar Syaoran tiba-tiba. Sakura yang mulai menitikkan air mata menoleh dan bengong. "Ada aku 'kan?" Syaoran menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Iya. Iya!" Sakura menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, bunga itu…" Sakura melirik ke bunga mawar _pink _yang dibawa Syaoran. "Eh ini… tadinya untukmu. Ng…" Syaoran terlihat gugup dan malu-malu. "Tadinya? Sekarang enggak?" tanya Sakura, dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Bukan begitu! Habis, Sakura sudah dapat buket bunga besar begini, bunga kecil begini…" Syaoran terlihat minder dan kecewa. Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu meraih tiga tangkai mawar _pink _itu. "Aku mau kok." Ujarnya. Refleks, Syaoran memerah wajahnya.

* * *

"Mesranya…" komentar polos itu terlontar begitu saja. Syaoran dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan wajah merah. Mereka berdua juga buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Terlihat sesosok pria berambut pirang, tinggi dan kurus, yang membawa boneka kelinci (?) putih bersama seorang pria tinggi besar berambut _spike_. Mereka berdua terlihat membawa beberapa barang.

"Fay-san! Kurogane-san!" seru Sakura riang. "Selamat siang, Sakura-chan! Maaf ya, kami mengganggu?" tanya Fay sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak! Tidak!" Sakura menjawab buru-buru dengan menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya memerah merona. Begitu juga Syaoran.

"Oh iya, mari kuperkenalkan…" sahut Sakura. "Ini Fay-san dan Kurogane-san. Mereka mantan preman yang pernah dirawat disini. Fay-san, Kurogane-san, ini Syaoran, putra dari salah satu pasien disini." Sakura memperkenalkan mereka dengan ramah.

"Ah! Itu Mokona, robot buatan Fay-san yang bisa bicara dan bergerak." Sakura menunjuk ke boneka kelinci (?) putih yang dibawa Fay. "Salam kenaaal, aku Mokona Modoki!" seru benda (?) itu. Syaoran terlihat takjub melihatnya.

"Mantan… preman?" ulang Syaoran. Memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. "Ya. Kami dirawat bersamaan karena saat itu sedang adu tinju (?) dibawah hujan deras di kota tak berpenghuni. Luka kami cukup parah, jadi dirawat lumayan lama. Dirawatnya barengan di rumah sakit yang sama pula! Terus kami dihampiri Sakura yang suka kabur dari kamar rawatnya. Kemudian, kami dibuka matanya, lalu insyaf deh jadi preman!" cerita Fay panjang lebar.

"Adu tinju dibawah hujan deras di kota tak berpenghuni apanya. Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan!" sahut Kurogane kesal. "Masa? Menurutku bagus ah, dramatis!" jawab Fay santai. "Dramatis apanyaaaaa!!" geram Kurogane.

"Hihihi, mereka memang selalu begini. Biarkan saja ya?" Sakura tertawa riang sambil memangku Mokona. "Lihat 'kan?" gumam Syaoran. "Eh?" Sakura menoleh. "Kau tidak sendiri." Sakura terbengong-bengong melihat Syaoran yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus. Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah. Dia jadi malu sendiri.

Apa ini adalah awal kisah cinta yang mendebarkan di rumah sakit? Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Kakak Sakura yang masih belum mengunjunginya?

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Arigatou sudah dibacaaaaaa!! w**

**Nah nah nah~ ceritanya ini berdasar real-life, jadi Mokona dibuatnya robot. Tadinya ada rencana Mokona itu cuma boneka biasa sih, tapi 'kan gak asik ya kalau Moko-chan itu diem doang =.=**

**Fay dan Kurogane itu mantan preman yang dulunya masuk RS karena adu tinju dibawah hujan deras lho! Bisa bayangin gak?! Kyahahaha~ XDD *lah***

**Nah, Read&Review ya. Sankyuu~ ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 : When The Girl Smiled

**Night Melody**

**Opus 02: When the Girl Smiled…**

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Hari itu, langit mendung, awan gelap, perlahan air hujan bisa terasa menetes di wajah kita. Saat itulah, saat semuanya dimulai.**_

_**Siapa sangka ketika kebencian sudah terasa begitu kental, kasih sayang akan menghampiri dan menyentuh kita, mengubah kebencian itu menjadi suatu ikatan yang kuat…**_

_**Berkat senyuman gadis itu, kini semuanya baik-baik saja…**_

_**Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Setengah tahun yang lalu, rumah sakit kota…

"Preman?" sepasang mata Sakura yang bulat jadi semakin bulat mendengar penjelasan Suster Kusanagi, suster yang biasa merawat dan mengawasinya. Suster Kusanagi sedang menjelaskan tentang pasien yang baru masuk tadi malam. Dua orang yang ditemukan terluka parah di tengah hujan deras. Dan rupanya mereka berdua adalah preman dari dua geng yang berbeda.

"Lalu? Mereka dimasukkan ke kamar yang sama?" tanya Sakura. Suster Kusanagi mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Setiap hari mereka bertengkar, berseteru, berkata-kata kasar. Kalau marah-marah terus seperti itu, mereka akan susah sembuhnya." Jawab Kusanagi.

"Ya pisahkan saja kamar mereka." sahut Sakura santai. "Tidak bisa, kamar rawat sudah penuh. Sekarang ini lagi musimnya penyakit lho, Sakura-chan…" Kusanagi menggeleng-geleng tak berdaya. Sakura terlihat berpikir, lalu melihat ke luar jendela.

"Bunga sakuranya jadi rontok ya… gara-gara hujan deras semalam." Gumam Sakura. "Ng? Iya, sayang sekali ya. Sakura suka sekali kan melihat bunga sakura dari pohon besar itu?" Kusanagi tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah pohon sakura besar yang sudah tua, tapi berdiri kokoh di halaman rumah sakit.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

Sore harinya, kamar rawat 115…

"Sedang melihati apa?" tanya Suster Sakakibara ramah pada Fay sedang merenung. Tatapannya menerawang ke luar, menembus langit senja musim semi. Fay menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sedang melihat langit senja. Warna oranyenya indah sekali, awan-awannya pun juga terlihat sangat cantik. Semoga saja nanti malam tidak hujan lagi ya. Kasihan bunga sakuranya…" jawab Fay. Suster Sakakibara tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"HUH langit senja apanya?! Sakura apanya?! Dasar banci! Bisanya mengobral kata-kata manis! Tidak pantas sama sekali menjadi ketua geng Eagle!" sahut Kurogane kasar dan sinis. Pria yang terbaring di tempat tidur persis di sebelah tempat tidur Fay itu menggerutu.

Fay mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Lihat siapa yang bicara, ketua geng Dark Knight yang pengecut! Di malam duel yang seharusnya adu tangan kosong malah bawa senjata. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bawa anak-anak buahmu ya. Harga dirimu masih tersisa?" balas Fay sengit. Kurogane menggeram marah.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pengecut, HAAH!! Aku tidak terbiasa dengan duel tangan kosong, kukira boleh-boleh saja bawa pedang kesayanganku!! Lagipula akhirnya tidak kupakai 'kan?!" seru Kurogane marah.

"Itu karena malu 'kan? Malu malu malu! Kau malu karena ketahuan bahwa kau ini pengecut! Week, pengecut pulang ke kandang anjing sana!" ejek Fay. Dia terdengar seperti anak SD yang mengolok-olok anak lain. Kurogane semakin geram.

"CARA MENGOLOK APAAN TUH! MEMANGNYA KAU ANAK SD!!!" teriaknya kesal. Amarahnya sudah tak tertahan lagi. Fay hanya angkat bahu, lalu buang muka dan pura-pura tidak dengar apa-apa lagi. Suster Sakakibara jadi kebingungan menghadapi dua pasien yang terus-menerus bertengkar ini.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis bermata hijau bulat, mengintip mereka dari balik pintu. Lalu tertawa kecil dari situ.

"Mereka akrab sekali! Aku jadi ingin menjahili mereka." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempat itu, dan kembali ke kamarnya sambil menyanyikan lagunya dengan suara pelan.

Apa yang Sakura rencanakan?

* * *

Gelap mulai menyelimuti langit malam. Awan-awan tidak begitu terlihat, dan bintang-bintang bersinar dengan cantiknya. Bulan sabit pada malam itu memancarkan sinarnya dengan sempurna. Terlihat begitu suci.

Malam itu, lagi-lagi Sakura menyusup keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar rawat 115 sambil menyanyi pelan. Dia sesekali berhenti di depan jendela, dan tersenyum seraya mengamati kecantikan bulan dan bintang di malam itu.

KRIIET… pintu kamar rawat terbuka. Lampunya sudah dimatikan, tapi Sakura yang bisa melihat dalam gelap tidak mengalami masalah. Sakura pelan-pelan masuk ke dalamnya.

PETS! Tiba-tiba lampunya menyala. Kurogane dan Fay berdiri di sisi pintu dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan ganas.

"Ng… selamat malam?" sapa Sakura, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Hening.

Setelah menjelaskan identitasnya pada dua preman itu, akhirnya mereka berdua membiarkan Sakura berceloteh di kamar rawat mereka. Gadis itu acuh tak acuh dengan fakta dia sedang berhadapan dengan dua pria preman yang seharusnya menyeramkan.

"Aku diceritakan oleh salah satu suster tentang kalian. Benar-benar mencolok ya, sampai terkenal di rumah sakit!" cerita Sakura dengan riang. Kurogane dan Fay bertukar pandangan, lalu membuang muka. Sakura tertawa.

"Kalian selalu seperti itu ya? Apa nggak capek?" tanya Sakura. "Capek apanya?" balik Fay bertanya. "Bertengkar terus. Marah-marah terus. Terus… punya dahi berkerut terus!" jawab Sakura ceplas-ceplos sambil tertawa riang.

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan, bocah. Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang dunia orang dewasa?!" gerutu Kurogane. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Nggak tahu apa-apa, dan memang nggak mau tahu!" sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi bukankah hidup itu lebih asyik kalau dinikmati dengan tawa dan keceriaan? Lihat saja aku, aku terkurung disini sudah enam bulan lamanya, tapi aku tetap ceria. Tinggal terus di rumah sakit, dicekoki obat-obatan dan infus. Kau pikir anak remaja mana yang akan senang?!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi aku senang-senang saja. Tinggal disini tidak seburuk itu. Meski aku sudah muak dengan pemeriksaan pagi-pagi, obat tiga kali sehari dan infus-infus itu, staf-staf di rumah sakit baik-baik. Kami sudah bagaikan keluarga!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Fay dan Kurogane terdiam, lalu saling berpandangan.

"Dunia orang dewasa itu rumit, aku juga tahu. Tapi apa salahnya tersenyum, sesekali tertawa, santai dan menikmati hidup, dan membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja? Tidak ada yang salah dengan serius dan disiplin, tapi kalau sudah di akhir ajal nanti, akan menyesal karena tidak menikmati hidup 'kan enggak enak.." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Dia menggenggam tangan Fay dan Kurogane, lalu tertawa.

"Kami mengerti maksudmu, Sakura-chan, tapi sepertinya ini agak berbeda dari yang kamu pikir…" ujar Fay. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Apanya yang berbeda?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami berdua…" Fay melirik sinis ke Kurogane. Kurogane mendengus. "…tidak akan pernah bisa akur. Orang dewasa maupun anak-anak juga ada masalah dengan orang lain 'kan?" sambungnya. Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Memang benar. Kalau ada masalah dengan orang lain itu, kenapa kita tidak mengalami masalah dengan orang lain yang berbeda? Itu cuma masalah kesamaan dan perasaan. Sebenarnya kalau mau, kita bisa akrab dengan semua orang. Karena pada dasarnya, semua manusia itu bersaudara." Sahut Sakura panjang-lebar.

"Kupikir kalian berdua akan menjadi rekan yang hebat kalau bersatu." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum. Fay dan Kurogane saling bertukar pandangan, lalu melihat ke Sakura yang masih tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak dicoba… tidak akan tahu ya." Ujar Fay lirih. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar tidak mungkin terjadi." Sahut Kurogane. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Lalu dia tertawa senang.

"Iya! Ayo dicoba!" sahutnya riang.

* * *

Esok harinya, kamar rawat Sakura…

"Seharian ini kamu tidur terus. Kenapa sih? Jangan bilang kalau tadi malam kamu menyusup keluar lagi!!" omel Suster Kusanagi. Sakura yang sedang menyembunyikan diri (?) di dalam selimut pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ah ya sudahlah," Kusanagi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "kedua pasien yang kuceritakan kemarin itu sekarang sudah agak 'adem'. Mereka masih adu mulut, tapi atmosfer diantara mereka tidak terlalu buruk seperti sebelumnya. Apa penyebabnya yaa?" ujarnya pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia langsung melihat Sakura yang ada di dalam selimut bereaksi. Kusanagi menyeringai.

"Saaaakuuuraaaa, kamu menyusup lagi kan semalaaaam?!" Kusanagi memasang tampang seram lalu membuka selimut Sakura. "Kyaaa!" Sakura segera menarik selimutnya lagi. Kusanagi terdiam, lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah lah, jangan lupa nanti minum obat ya!" Suster Kusanagi keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura. Lalu Sakura mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Dia menghela napas lega.

"Anak nakal." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Kurogane di balik jendelanya, bersama Fay yang tersenyum lebar. Sakura tertawa.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Arigatou sudah baca sampai sini~ maaf ya, aku bikin fanfic yang panjang2 begini ;__;**

**Yah sudahlah :-j review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Together With You

**Night Melody**

**Opus 03: Together With You**

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Sejak melihatmu pertama kali, aku sudah tahu kalau kamu 'berbeda'…**_

_**Senyumanmu, caramu bicara, gerakanmu, sikapmu, sifatmu…**_

_**Semuanya…**_

_**Melekat dalam otak dan hatiku.**_

_**Kamu, bagaikan bunga yang terus mekar.**_

_**Kamu, yang memiliki senyuman sehangat mentari musim semi.**_

_**Kamu, yang ingin terus kulindingi.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sore itu sangat damai. Warna oranye yang cantik menghiasi langit. Matahari yang seperti telur mata sapi kini mulai terbenam.

Di sore yang tenang itu, Syaoran duduk termangu di taman rumah sakit. Hari ini hari libur sekolah, seharian Syaoran menunggui Ayahnya yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Syaoran terlihat agak murung dan lesu.

"Syaoran-kun!" seorang pria berambut pirang bertubuh kurus-tinggi yang membawa buntalan (?) putih berbentuk kelinci (?) tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Dia memberikan segelas cokelat panas pada Syaoran. Fay tersenyum lebar dan ramah seperti biasanya.

"Te-terima kasih, Fay-san," ucap Syaoran terbata-bata, karena kaget tiba-tiba Fay datang dan memberinya minuman. "Syaoran kenapa? Kok lesu?" Mokona, robot buatan Fay yang berwarna putih dan lucu itu mengkhawatirkan Syaoran. Syaoran tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin sedikit kecapekan." Jawab Syaoran. "Benar? Benar-benar benar? Syaoran lebih baik istirahat, pikirkan kondisimu juga!" Mokona masih terlihat khawatir. Syaoran mengangguk tanda mengerti. Fay melirik sedikit, lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah mengunjungi Sakura-chan?" tanya Fay. Syaoran menggeleng. "Tadi kulihat ada teman-temannya, aku jadi enggan masuk." Jawab Syaoran. Fay hanya ber-ooh ria.

"Aku dan si Abang Kuro lagi gentian jaga Sakura-chan. Sekarang giliran Abang Kuro. Nanti mau ikut menemani?" tanya Fay sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar rawat Sakura yang memang tak jauh dari situ.

Syaoran mengangkat wajahnya. Dari jendela dan tirai yang dibuka itu, Syaoran bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kurogane. Kurogane sedang mengupasi apel untuk Sakura, dan Sakura tersenyum lebar dan terlihat senang. Syaoran, entah kenapa, ikut tersenyum begitu melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Kalau tidak mengganggu, aku mau." Jawab Syaoran. "Ah, aku yakin Sakura-chan akan senang kalau Syaoran ikut menemani." Sahut Fay sambil tertawa-tawa. Dia melempar gelas kertasnya yang sudah kosong ke tong sampah.

Wajah Syaoran tiba-tiba jadi merah dan dia jadi kikuk. "A-ah… masa'?" dia menunduk dengan wajah merah. "Ehem ehem, rabu rabuu (love love)~~" Mokona membuat wajah Syaoran lebih merah lagi. Fay hanya bisa tertawa-tawa.

Memasuki malam hari, kamar rawat 108, kamar rawat Sakura…

TOK! TOK! Pintu kamar diketuk pelan. Sakura menyahut dengan riang seperti biasanya. Lalu Fay muncul dengan senyuman khasnya, bersama Mokona tentunya.

"Fay-san! Moko-chan!" Sakura tersenyum senang melihat mereka berdua masuk. Sementara Kurogane yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sakura hanya menghela napas.

"Sakura-chan, aku bawa teman nih!" Fay mempersilakan Syaoran masuk. Sakura terlihat lebih girang lagi begitu melihat Syaoran. "Syaoran! Ayo masuk!" seru Sakura. Syaoran entah kenapa jadi malu sendiri melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?" tanya Sakura. "Sudah membaik. Katanya besok lusa boleh pulang." Jawab Syaoran. "Syukurlah!" Sakura tersenyum. Wajah tersenyumnya terlihat begitu menyilaukan di mata Syaoran. Syaoran lagi-lagi ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan sendiri kapan keluar?" tanya Fay disela kesibukannya mengunyah apel (yang direbutnya dari Kurogane). "Nggak tahu. Mungkin pihak rumah sakit mau menunggu sampai ada kabar dari Ayah atau Kakak." Jawab Sakura sok cuek.

"Sakura sebenarnya sakit apa?" tanya Syaoran. Sakura memandanginya. Lalu tersenyum. "Leukemia kronis. Dari aku masih kecil, aku sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Akhir musim panas lalu, aku berhenti sekolah dan masuk rumah sakit ini." Jelas Sakura.

"Akhir musim panas lalu? Sebentar lagi musim panas lagi. Dirawat selama itu?" tanya Syaoran. Sakura tersenyum sedih. Syaoran langsung terlihat panik, baru sadar bahwa pertanyaannya membuat Sakura sedih. Kurogane hanya menghela napas.

"Kalau dulu sih, aku masih boleh pulang untuk beberapa minggu karena ada sekolah. Kalau sekarang, aku harus menetap disini, karena tidak ada yang menjemput." Jawab Sakura. Oh, itu sebabnya dia terlihat sedih. Batin Syaoran.

Hening. Suasana tegang dan aura tertekan langsung mencampur jadi satu di kamar rawat itu.

* * *

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, tadi aku bertemu Tomoyo-chan lho!" Fay tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. Kurogane, yang telinganya sensitif dengan nama 'Tomoyo' langsung menoleh. "Fay 'kan ngomongnya sama Sakura, kenapa Kuro-tan yang nengok?" sambar Mokona. Kurogane langsung memerah wajahnya. "Aah berisik!!" gerutunya, lalu membuang muka. Fay dan Mokona tertawa-tawa.

"Tomoyo-chan titip ini buat Sakura-chan." Fay menyerahkan sebuah CD pada Sakura. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat wajah Fay. Fay hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Te-terima kasih." Ujar Sakura canggung. "Bilang langsung ke orangnya yaa." Jawab Fay.

"Ayo diputar, diputaar!" seru Mokona. Dia melompat ke arah _tape-CD player _yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, berwarna _pink-_putih, dan terletak di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Sakura.

Lalu Mokona dengan sigap memutar CD itu. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama, terutama Kurogane.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" seru suara manis seorang gadis di dalam CD. Suara itu tak lain adalah suara Tomoyo. Sakura entah kenapa langsung tersenyum. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjenguk hari ini. Aku sibuk sekali, jadi baru bisa menjenguk besok atau lusa. Maaf ya! Sekali lagi maaf!" Tomoyo adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, yang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan. Dia dan Sakura dahulunya adalah teman satu SD.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali ketemu Sakura-chan… tadinya aku niat kabur dari manajerku, tapi ternyata gagal." Isak Tomoyo. Sakura tertawa kecil. Sementara Kurogane hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Sebagai ganti kehadiranku hari ini, aku merekam suaraku di CD ini, dan ingin bernyanyi untuk Sakura-chan. Lagu ini nggak ada di albumku yang manapun lho!" suara Tomoyo terdengar begitu ceria. Lalu tiba-tiba dentingan piano mulai mengalun indah.

Tomoyo menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Suaranya begitu lembut dan hangat. Nyanyiannya seakan begitu dekat. Dentingan piano yang halus juga menyentuh hati yang mendengarkannya. Lagu yang Tomoyo nyanyikan adalah lagu tentang persahabatan. Dan tentu saja, dari lagu itu yang ia maksud adalah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya, saat mendengarkan CD itu, tanpa sadar menangis. Menangis bahagia.

"Sakura-chan," lagunya sudah selesai. Setelah jeda beberapa menit, Tomoyo mulai bicara lagi. "ingat ya, aku akan selalu ada untuk Sakura-chan." Lanjut Tomoyo. Air mata Sakura yang sudah diseka mulai keluar lagi. "Yah, kalau enggak ada kerjaan sih…" sambungnya.

Hening lagi.

"Si Tomoyo itu…" gerutu Kurogane. Fay dan Mokona hanya bisa tertawa-tawa, sementara Syaoran _cengo. _Lalu Sakura? Dia… tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menangis (lagi).

"AHAHAHAHA! Tomoyo-chan memang TOP!" serunya disela-sela tawanya. Syaoran makin _cengo. _Tapi lalu dia tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura tertawa begitu lepas. Dari CD itupun terdengar tawa khas Tomoyo, "Hohohoho! Bercanda, untuk Sakura-chan, aku siap dipanggil kapanpun kok!" ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum hangat menatapi _CD player_-nya.

Ya, kami semua ada bersamamu, Sakura…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**arigatou sudah baca, minnaaaa~~~ **

**selanjutnya review yaa! review review review!! w**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Letter From A Far

**Night Melody**

**Opus 04: A Letter From A Far**

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Dulu kukira tidak apa-apa selama aku punya Ayah dan Kakak…**_

_**Aku pikir, tidak masalah aku tidak bersama Ibu lagi…**_

_**Karena aku yakin Ibu menjagaku dari 'atas' sana…**_

_**Tapi sekarang, nyatanya aku 'sendirian'…**_

_**Tidak ada Ayah, Kakak, maupun Ibu…**_

_**Aku…**_

_**Sendirian.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pagi-pagi buta, di kamar rawat 108 di rumah sakit kota, seorang gadis manis berambut pendek, terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya basah dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya, lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 3 pagi, batinnya. Lalu dia meraih boneka kecil berwarna oranye dan bersayap dari samping tempat tidurnya. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, lalu memeluknya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mulai menetes.

"….ukh……. Ayah… Kakak… Ibu…!!"

Hari yang sama, siang harinya…

"Sakura-chan," Suster Kusanagi menatap khawatir anak perempuan yang sedang bengong itu. Sakura, tanpa menjawab, perlahan menoleh. Pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya tak berekspresi.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa? Kok lesu begitu?" tanya Kusanagi khawatir. Sakura menunduk, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Benar?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Semalam aku mimpi buruk, jadi agak lesu. Maaf sudah bikin khawatir." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Kusanagi menghela napas, lalu mengusap kepala Sakura. "Kalau tidak mau bikin aku khawatir, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja ya." Ujar Suster Kusanagi lembut. Sakura terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah Suster Kusanagi keluar dari kamar rawatnya, Sakura mengambil boneka oranye bersayap itu dan sebuah foto dari laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah foto seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Yang tak lain merupakan Ibunda Sakura yang sudah meninggal.

"Ibu… aku….." Sakura mengusap foto itu, dan berbicara terbata-bata. "…apa aku…akan segera menyusul Ibu ya?" bisiknya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu mulai menangis lagi. Dia mendekap erat foto itu.

"…aku…sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Ayah dan Kakak… mungkin lebih baik kalau aku… menyusul Ibu. Ya 'kan?" ucap Sakura disela-sela tangisannya. Setelah cukup lama menangis, akhirnya Sakura terlelap. Dengan foto mendiang Ibunya, masih berada dalam dekapannya.

Masih dalam dunia mimpi, Sakura tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang masuk kamar rawatnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam datang dan membawa buket bunga yang indah. Dia mendekati tempat tidur Sakura, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek, kemudian menyentuh rambut Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura, lalu menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura… sekarang, Kakak sudah datang." Bisik pemuda itu.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, mata Sakura basah. Air matanya mengalir. Melihat itu, Touya jadi merasa ingin ikut menangis. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak meninggalkan Sakura kedua kalinya.

"…sudah…tidak apa-apa…" Touya terbelalak, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura sudah membuka matanya, mata yang masih basah karena air mata, tapi senyum mengembang sangat cantik di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... kok…" ucapnya terbata-bata karena menangis. Hati Touya seperti teriris-iris. Dia segera bangun dari kursi, lalu memeluk Sakura. Memeluknya erat, seakan-akan Sakura akan menghilang jika ia tidak melakukan itu. Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat pelan, lalu membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Selamat datang… kakak…" bisik Sakura.

"Ya… aku pulang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Balas Touya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"….Maaf. Maafkan aku… maaf ya… Sakura…"

Setelah pertemuan haru itu, Touya mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Ayah mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari rumah sakit dengan pengobatan lengkap untuk Sakura. Sementara Touya sibuk berusaha menggantikan Ayahnya di kantor. Berkali-kali Touya ingin menjenguk Sakura, tapi hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesal dan benci pada diri sendiri. Touya juga yakin bahwa Sakura sudah membenci dirinya.

Lalu Touya menyerahkan puluhan surat yang tidak jadi dikirim olehnya, dan satu surat dari Ayahnya. Sakura menerima semua itu dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat lembut. Senyum yang memaafkan, dan membuat hati orang jadi lapang.

"Aku senang sekali, ternyata aku tidak dilupakan oleh kalian." Ucap Sakura. Touya tersentak, tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Tapi biar bagaimanapun, hati kecilku percaya, kalian tidak mungkin begitu…" lanjut Sakura. "karena kalian… keluargaku yang tercinta."

"…Ya…" sahut Touya lembut. Dia tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Sakura.

Setelah itu, Tomoyo, Fay, Kurogane dan Syaoran datang menjenguk. Sakura segera mengenalkan mereka pada Touya. Sore itu menjadi sangat ramai di kamar 108. Touya langsung menunjukkan sikap tidak suka pada Syaoran. Dan entah bagaimana, Touya bisa akrab dengan Kurogane.

Malam itu jadi sangat menyenangkan. Sakura tertawa dengan lepas dan riang. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kondisi tubuh Sakura semakin turun dan turun. Perlahan tapi pasti, penyakit yang diderita Sakura mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Arigatou for reading, minna-saaaan~~~**

**Chapter kali ini singkat yaa. Tadinya mau dibikin lebih panjang sih, tapi nantinya jadi aneh kalo digabung. Jadi kuputuskan buat digantung (?) sampai sini aja :D**

**Akhirnya Touya muncul loh, kyaa kyaa~ xD terus… uhm… tolong baca ulang chapter tiga ya. Bagian penyakit Sakura-nya kuubah.  
**

**Ehm tolong reviewnya yaa~ sankyuu~ sankyuu~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Summer Romance!

**Night Melody**

** Opus 05: Summer Romance? **

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Berapa lama lagi… waktu yang tersisa untuk tubuh ini?**_

_**Berapa lama lagi… waktuku untuk terus hidup?**_

_**Berapa lama lagi… waktu untukku bisa melihat mereka yang kusayangi?**_

_**Berapa lama lagi… aku bisa bersamamu?**_

_**Aku…**_

_**apa aku… sebentar lagi akan mati?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Setelah pertemuan mengharukan antara Sakura dan Touya, kakaknya yang selama ini tidak muncul, entah kenapa kondisi tubuh Sakura malah semakin buruk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" bantah Sakura. Dia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, ketika ditanyai mengenai kondisi tubuhnya yang kian menurun oleh Tomoyo yang datang menjenguk.

"Benarkah? Sakura-chan betul-betul tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tomoyo sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. Sakura tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tomoyo-chan percaya sama aku 'kan?" balik Sakura bertanya. Tatapannya begitu lurus dan meyakinkan. Tomoyo akhirnya menghela napas, lalu tersenyum mengerti.

Hari itu adalah awal musim panas di Jepang. Matahari bagai begitu dekat dengan kota Tokyo, sinarnya sangat menyengat dan membuat banyak om-om yang lembur jadi ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas (maaf, habis bingung mau bilang apa lagi).

Musim panas… musim yang menyengat… musim dimana semua akan memamerkan ketiak mereka yang basah… musim dimana para pelajar menikmati libur tanpa memedulikan gunungan pekerjaan rumah mereka… musimnya festival… musimnya percintaan… dan musimnya cerita hantu!

Sakura yang sebenarnya menyukai segala musim, tidak terlalu menyambut musim panas. Karena musim panas mengingatkannya pada saat-saat sang Ayah meninggalkannya. Tapi keresahan itu ia simpan dalam-dalam. Toh, Kakaknya sudah kembali dan memberi kabar yang jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan," sela Tomoyo tiba-tiba ketika Sakura sedang merenung. "dimana kakakmu?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Ah, sedang menemui dokter." Jawab Sakura.

Karena kondisi Sakura yang semakin buruk, Touya juga semakin sering datang berkunjung dan berbicara dengan sang dokter. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun begini.

"Oh begitu. Dia jadi sering kemari, Sakura-chan pasti senang." Ujar Tomoyo lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, aku bawakan ini lho. Lihat lihat~" Tomoyo merogoh tas tangannya yang berbentuk bulat dan berhias pita kecil itu. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah album foto kecil dengan _cover_ warna _pink _yang manis.

"Foto-foto kita waktu kecil!" seru Sakura gembira. Album foto mini warna _pink _itu penuh berisi foto-foto Sakura dan Tomoyo semasa SD dan awal-awal SMP. Mereka berdua memperhatikan tiap foto dengan penuh rasa rindu.

"Aah ini 'kan waktu pertunjukan drama Cinderella. Sakura-chan jadi Pangerannya ya," kenang Tomoyo, sambil menunjuk ke salah satu foto dimana Sakura terlihat begitu gagah (?) dalam kostum pangerannya. Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

"Tomoyo-chan yang jadi Cinderella-nya juga cantik sekali!" sahut Sakura. Tomoyo tersenyum. Kedua gadis itu terus berceloteh membicarakan masa lalu yang sangat mereka rindukan.

Masa-masa dimana keduanya bergandengan tangan, dan berjalan bersama. Dimana Sakura bertubuh sehat, dan bisa bermain di bawah sinar matahari dengan riang.

TOK! TOK! Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar rawat Sakura diketuk. Seorang pemuda berwajah familiar masuk ke dalam. Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Dia tak lain adalah Syaoran.

"Ah, sudah jam segini, aku ada pemotretan. Maaf ya Sakura-chan, aku harus pergi dulu. Album fotonya simpan saja dulu." Ujar Tomoyo tiba-tiba begitu melihat Syaoran. Sakura dan Syaoran yang tidak begitu mengerti membiarkan Tomoyo pergi begitu saja.

"Eeh… anu… selamat ya, kemarin Ayahmu sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Kau pasti senang!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum khasnya. Syaoran tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku senang sekali ayahku bisa pulang. Sebenarnya beliau masih agak lemah, jadi belum boleh melakukan banyak aktivitas." Jawab Syaoran.

"Oh begitu. Terus Syaoran ke sini ada apa?" tanya Sakura spontan.

"Eeh…" tiba-tiba wajah Syaoran merona. "hanya ingin menjengukmu." Sambungnya malu-malu. Sakura tercengang sesaat.

"Eh… wah… um… makasih." Jawab Sakura. Entah kenapa, ikut tersipu. Syaoran hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar memburuk…" ucap Syaoran dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Eh? Yah, memang iya sih. Tapi aku nggak apa-apa kok!" Sakura membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, lalu tersenyum ceria. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng… Fay-san dan Kurogane-san. Kemarin kami tidak sengaja bertemu di toko tempat mereka bekerja sambilan." Jawab Syaoran.

"Hee… 'gitu ya? Padahal aku enggak apa-apa, lho! Secara fisik memang apa-apa, sih… tapi suasana hatiku sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura riang. "Akhirnya Kakak datang kesini. Lalu berita tentang Ayah. Terus ada Fay-san, Kurogane-san, dan Tomoyo-chan yang selalu menghiburku disini. Lalu lalu…" Syaoran tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar celotehan Sakura.

"…aku bisa bertemu dan kenalan sama Syaoran. Aku beruntung sekali." sambungnya. Senyuman Syaoran langsung menghilang.

"E-eh?" wajah Syaoran memerah. Sakura langsung sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia melihat ke Syaoran dengan wajah merah padam, lalu menunduk malu.

Hening. Suasana jadi tegang. Keduanya jadi bingung mau bicara apa. Di saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba Touya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura. Sakura dan Syaoran menoleh serentak. Touya langsung menekuk wajahnya begitu melihat Syaoran.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Syaoran ramah.

"….Siang." sahut Touya datar.

"Kakak! Sudah selesai bicara sama Dokter?" tanya Sakura riang.

Touya berjalan ke arahnya. Syaoran buru-buru berdiri dari kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Sakura, lalu berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Lalu Touya mengelus kepala adik tersayangnya itu, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai kusut. Sakura menggerutu kesal, sementara Touya hanya tertawa ringan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Masih ada kerjaan. Kalau sempat, nanti malam aku kesini lagi." ujar Touya lembut.

"Ng, baiklah. Tidak usah memaksakan diri kesini terus. Aku tahu kalau Kakak sibuk." Jawab Sakura.

"Ngerti apanya, kau marah-marah waktu dijelaskan Yukito 'kan?" Touya menghela napas hiperbola. Sakura langsung merona wajahnya.

"Sudah, aku pulang ya. Oi bocah, jangan macam-macam sama Sakura!" Touya beranjak dari kursi itu lalu melirik sinis ke arah Syaoran yang langsung bengong karena itu.

"Ih Kakak!" Sakura memerah lagi wajahnya.

Lalu Touya dengan seenaknya meninggalkan kedua remaja itu. Jadi hening lagi.

"Ma-maafkan kakakku ya…" Sakura membuka suara. Syaoran buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucapnya.

Sakura memandang Syaoran dengan sorot mata bersalah. Syaoran tersenyum lemah.

"Kakak itu nggak jahat kok. Memang jahil, tapi dia itu Kakak yang sangat kubanggakan! Dia keren, pintar, jago olahraga, dan main pianonya juga pandai!" Sakura memuji Touya habis-habisan. Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya.

Syaoran jadi geli sendiri melihat Sakura yang begitu memuja kakaknya. "Kamu pasti sangat sayang kakakmu ya…" gumam Syaoran.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Syaoran, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Iya! Sayang banget!" jawabnya. Tanpa sadar telah membuat hati orang yang melihatnya jadi berdetak 2x lebih cepat.

"Syaoran punya saudara?" tanya Sakura ceria.

"Nggak punya. Aku anak tunggal." Jawab Syaoran.

"Oh 'gitu." Sakura tersenyum manis lagi. Syaoran dengan susah-payah berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar itu lagi.

"Kamu nggak kabur-kabur lagi ke atap rumah sakit?" tanya Syaoran, setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. Dia mengungkit kejadian saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Kontan wajah Sakura memerah.

"Syaoran masih ingat ya? Jadi malu." Sakura memegangi pipinya yang merona dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mana mungkin lupa." jawabnya pelan.

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi?" Sakura menoleh dengan wajah polosnya. Syaoran buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau waktu itu 'kan aku masih nggak apa-apa. Kalau sekarang aku nekad kabur begitu… yah, haha. Aku 'kan tahu batasan juga." jawab Sakura. Dia tertawa hambar. Syaoran hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kalau menyanyi?" tanya Syaoran lagi.

"Ha…hah?" Sakura jadi bengong.

"Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, kamu menyanyi 'kan…" ucap Syaoran, mengingatkan. Kedua pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Ah.. i-iya ya… ng, suaraku jelek. Nyanyianku tidak seindah Tomoyo-chan… makanya aku jarang menyanyi di depan orang." Jawab Sakura pelan. Syaoran buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang? Suaramu bagus kok!" sahutnya.

Sakura memandang Syaoran sekilas, lalu menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya lirih.

Syaoran, yang menyadari sikap Sakura, jadi tersipu juga. Wajahnya ikut memerah dan dia jadi canggung.

"Sama-sama."

Sementara itu, di sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit…

"Bocah itu?" Kurogane mengernyitkan dahinya. Tomoyo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Tomoyo sebenarnya tidak ada jadwal pekerjaan siang itu, tapi dia sengaja berbohong agar Sakura berduaan dengan Syaoran. Saat sedang bermain sendirian di taman itu, tiba-tiba Kurogane yang hendak menjenguk Sakura pun bertemu dengan Tomoyo.

"Kamu mau jenguk Sakura-chan sendirian? Tumben," ujar Tomoyo. Dia duduk di ayunan dan maju-mundur perlahan. Kurogane tidak langsung menjawab.

"Huh, memangnya aku harus selalu bersama si pirang sialan itu?" desisnya. Tomoyo tertawa kecil.

"Yah, wajar dong aku berpikir begitu. Kalian 'kan bagai pasangan pelawak tak terpisahkan." Jawab Tomoyo sambil mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas. "PASANGAN PELAWAK APANYA!" geram Kurogane.

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Kamu sering menjenguknya ya." Kurogane tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan melihat gedung rumah sakit dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kamu memang terlihat keras dan menyeramkan, tapi hatimu baik." Ucap Tomoyo pelan, tapi terdengar jelas karena di tempat itu sangat sepi. Kurogane langsung menoleh dengan wajah kesal.

"Yang benar sajalah!" Kurogane menghela napas. Tomoyo tertawa pelan.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah sore. Mereka berdua menyaksikan matahari terbenam perlahan-lahan dari taman itu.

Disaat yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda, Syaoran dan Sakura juga menikmati _sunset _yang indah di awal musim panas itu, dari jendela rumah sakit. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, lalu tersenyum.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Arigatou for reading this chapter! Makasih makasih makasih yang udah baca fanfic ini sampai sini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! m(_ _)m**

**Maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya. Dan maaf kalau updatenya lama. Saya menulis berdasarkan mood sih :p**

**Hyak! Ditunggu reviewnya~ xD**


	6. Chapter 6 : Promise

**Night Melody**

** Opus 06: Promise **

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Aku tahu…**_

_**Suatu saat nanti, aku akan meninggalkanmu…**_

_**Tapi, kumohon…**_

_**Jangan bersedih. Jangan merasa kesepian…**_

_**Karena kamu tahu?**_

_**Aku akan selalu… selalu.. berada di sisimu…**_

_**Ya, aku akan tetap hidup di hatimu…**_

_**Benar, 'kan?**_

_**Syaoran…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Masih musim panas, beberapa hari kemudian setelah Syaoran menjenguk Sakura, Fay dan Mokona datang berkunjung…

"Hwah…" sepasang mata Sakura berbinar-binar memperhatikan suatu benda di tangannya, yang ia dekap dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Manis 'kan? Kami sengaja membuatnya untuk Sakura-chan." Ujar Fay lembut. "Kami membuatnya saaaaangat hati-hati lho! Sakura suka 'kan?" Mokona melompat ke pangkuannya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Suka sekali! Terima kasih banyak, Fay-san! Moko-chan!" jawabnya. Fay dan Mokona saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Sakura.

Benda yang mereka maksud ini adalah sebuah bros. Bros berbentuk setengah sayap, dengan bunga sakura di tengahnya. Sayap putih, lalu sakura berwarna _pink _manis dan lembut. Di sebelah bunga sakura itu, di pinggir sayapnya, terdapat huruf hiragana untuk 'sa ku ra' kecil-kecil, berwarna _pink _yang sama dengan bunganya. Sangat manis.

"Kalian berdua berbakat sekali. Sampai ada huruf 'sakura' begini… kecil-kecil dan sangat mendetail. Hebaat!" puji Sakura habis-habisan. Mokona tersipu malu, sementara Fay hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Untuk Sakura-chan, apa sih yang enggak?" ucap Fay spontan. Kini Sakura yang merona wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Kuro-sama kesini?" tanya Fay.

"Iya, sendirian. Sekarang juga kalian datang tanpa Kurogane-san… apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" balik Sakura bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Fay tertawa ringan, lalu menggeleng. "Ano ne, Sakura~ di toko tempat kerja Fay dan Kurogane, baru-baru ini merubah jadwal _shift. _Jadi kalau Kuro-tan kesini, berarti kami berdua lagi jaga toko. Kalau kami kesini, Kuro-tan yang lagi jaga toko. Begituu~" jelas Mokona lesu.

"Eeh? Sayang sekali ya." Sahut Sakura. "Iya ya, tapi Kuro-sama nya senang-senang saja tuh dipisahkan denganku…" Fay menghela napas, tapi senyum masih tersinggung di wajahnya. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bunganya cantik sekali," ujar Fay sambil menunjuk ke arah bunga-bunga di vas bunga sebelah tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke vas bunga itu, kemudian kembali menatap Fay dan tersenyum.

"Ya 'kan? Aku juga suka. Katanya ini bunga-bunga jalanan lho." Jawab Sakura. "Heh? Bunga jalanan?" Mokona memperhatikan bunga-bunga itu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Um, Syaoran yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya dia lihat bunga-bunga ini di jalan setapak dekat rumahnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Hee, dari Syaoran-kun toh…" Fay tersenyum. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Jalanan setapak itu, katanya kalau musim semi, akan terlihat cantiiik sekali. Karena dikelilingi pohon bunga sakura, jadi sakura-nya akan mekar bersamaan di musim semi. Sedangkan pada musim panas, pohon-pohon itu dikelilingi kunang-kunang yang cantik. Dari jalanan itulah, bunga-bunga ini berasal." Celoteh Sakura panjang-lebar. Dia terlihat begitu ceria.

"Sakura-chan mau kesitu?" tanya Fay. "Eh?"

"Kok malah 'eh', Sakura mau ke jalanan itu?" kini Mokona yang bertanya. Sakura terlihat ragu sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Mau banget…" jawabnya pelan. "…tapi aku…" dia terlihat sedih.

Fay dan Mokona diam saja. Lalu Fay tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Sakura-chan pasti sembuh."

Sakura mendongak, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Ya… terima kasih."

Pukul 7 malam, ruang rawat Sakura…

"Huuf… tidak ada kerjaan nih!" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, entah mencari apa. Lalu menghela napas, dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, lalu melihat cahaya lampu kamar dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Hari ini… Kakak cuma datang sebentar… lalu tadi ada Fay-san dan Moko-chan… Tomoyo-chan dan Kurogane-san masih sibuk bekerja…" gumamnya. "….Syaoran juga tidak datang…" sambungnya pelan.

Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya, menghadap jendela dan membelakangi pintu kamar rawatnya, lalu Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Sekarang dia sedang apa ya?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri. "..aah… ingin bertemu…"

"Ingin bertemu siapa?" tiba-tiba suara yang tidak familiar terdengar dari balik punggung Sakura. Sakura terbelalak, lalu berbalik cepat.

"S… Syaoran?" serunya kaget. Syaoran tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku kira kamu sudah tidur, jadi aku masuk saja. Aku mengganggu?" tanyanya sambil melangkah lebih dekat ke tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak, kok!" jawabnya semangat. Syaoran tercengang sesaat, lalu tersenyum lembut. Syaoran duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Sakura.

"A… anu… tadi dengar?" tanya Sakura pelan. Wajahnya memerah padam. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Dengar apa?" balik Syaoran bertanya, dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. "Ng.. tidak jadi deh!" sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. Syaoran hanya memiringkan kepala keheranan.

"Kenapa datang malam-malam?" tanya Sakura, setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Eeh… hari ini aku membantu pekerjaan ayahku, tapi terus kepikiran Sakura. Begitu selesai, ternyata sudah sore. Tapi akhirnya aku memaksakan diri kesini. Maaf, aku mengganggu ya?" jelas Syaoran dengan wajah tersipu.

Mendengar penjelasan Syaoran, wajah Sakura jadi lebih merah lagi. "A… eh… sa-sama sekali nggak mengganggu kok!" jawab Sakura gugup.

Tiba-tiba, air mata menetes dari mata Sakura. Syaoran kontan kaget. "Sa-Sakura kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura menggeleng. Dia tersenyum lemah, lalu menyeka air matanya. Tapi tetap saja air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Syaoran. Sakura berusaha menjawab, dengan terbata-bata. "A.. aku nangis karena… ketika aku sedang memikirkan Syaoran… dan sangat ingin bertemu Syaoran… tiba-tiba Syaoran datang… lalu Syaoran juga bilang… memikirkan aku seharian… aku… aku… senang sekali." jawabnya, masih berlinang air mata.

Syaoran langsung terdiam. Dia memalingkan wajah, berusaha menata pikirannya. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Semerah kepiting rebus. Perlahan, Syaoran melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu masih menangis.

Aah… ternyata bukan hanya aku, ya? Syukurlah… batin Syaoran. Lalu sambil tersenyum lembut, Syaoran mendekap tubuh Sakura.

"Aku… suka Sakura. Suka… sejak kita pertama bertemu." Ucapnya pelan, tapi tegas.

Sakura langsung berhenti menangis karena kaget. Lalu mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku juga suka… sukaaa sekali… sama Syaoran!" jawabnya. Syaoran tersenyum, kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

Sakura berhenti menangis, menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Hangat… Syaoran hangat…" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, akhirnya Syaoran melepaskan Sakura dari lengannya. Sakura terlihat mengantuk, dan langsung tertidur begitu jatuh ke tempat tidur. Syaoran tak bisa menahan senyum, lalu meraih ujung rambut Sakura, kemudian menciumnya.

"Oyasuminasai… Hime…" bisiknya.

Syaoran mencium pipi Sakura, kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat gadis itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Syaoran, setelah Syaoran pergi, Sakura tersenyum. Masih dengan mata tertutup, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat begitu… bahagia.

Keesokan harinya…

"Jadi ada kejadian begitu?" tanya Tomoyo, dengan senyum yang biasanya, ketika datang menjenguk Sakura. Sakura sedang menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Tomoyo. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu.

"Selamat ya, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo memeluk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Ini harus dirayakan!" serunya tiba-tiba, begitu melepas pelukannya. Sakura bengong. "Ha… hah? Dirayakan? Apanya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Kok apanya! Ya tentang Sakura-chan dan Syaoran-kun dong! Harus dirayakan! Baiklah, akan kusiapkan!" Tomoyo terlihat begitu semangat. Tahu-tahu dia berdiri, kemudian pamit pulang. Sakura yang masih bengong, ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Di taman rumah sakit…

"Selamat siang," sapa Tomoyo ramah, pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Pemuda itu menoleh. "aku sudah dengar dari Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat ya!"

Wajah Syaoran langsung memerah. "Terima… kasih…" jawabnya canggung. Tomoyo tertawa pelan, lalu duduk di samping Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan memang manis, baik hati, masakannya juga lezat. Imut dari atas sampai bawah deh…" puji Tomoyo habis-habisan. Syaoran yang tidak mengerti hanya bengong saja.

"…makanya…" Tomoyo menoleh ke Syaoran, sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi entah kenapa justru terlihat seram. Tomoyo meraih kerah baju Syaoran, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Awas saja kau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura-chan." Ancamnya. Syaoran langsung keringat dingin. Tomoyo tersenyum seperti biasanya, lalu melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Syaoran.

"Aah, aku ada rapat iklan sebentar lagi. Sudah dulu ya. Jangan lupa yang tadi, lho!" ujar Tomoyo, masih tersenyum. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Diam-diam Syaoran berpikir…. 'Seram sekali… putri Daidouji…'

"Ah, Syaoran!" sambut Sakura riang, begitu melihat sosok Syaoran masuk kamar rawatnya. Syaoran tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Syaoran. Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok!" jawabnya. Syaoran menyadari ada yang aneh, tapi diam saja. "Begitu? Baguslah." Ujar Syaoran sambil tersenyum.

"Toko-nya Kurogane-san dan Fay-san lagi ramai sekali, mungkin mereka tidak bisa datang hari ini." Jelas Syaoran. "Oh? Begitu ya…" Sakura menunduk. Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah absen menjenguk Sakura. Meskipun hanya sebentar, biasanya mereka tetap datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Syaoran. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya sepi saja kalau tidak ada mereka." jawab Sakura. Syaoran mengelus kepala Sakura, lalu tersenyum. Sakura, melihat senyum Syaoran, jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Eh Syaoran, kemarin aku cerita ke Fay-san tentang jalan setapak yang kamu ceritakan itu." jelas Sakura riang. "Oh? Lalu?"

"Fay-san dan Moko-chan tanya, apa aku mau kesana… aku… memang mau sekali…" sambung Sakura. Tiba-tiba terdengar lesu. Syaoran menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Nanti kuantar kesana." Ujarnya lembut.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. "Janji ya!" Sakura menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Syaoran mengangguk, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sakura. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf, aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama." Syaoran beranjak dari kursinya setelah melihat jam. "Besok aku datang lagi." sambungnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Syaoran membungkuk sedikit, lalu mencium dahi Sakura.

"Istirahatlah." Ucapnya lembut, lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura yang wajahnya merah padam itu tidak bisa menjawab. Lalu dia menyentuh dahinya yang tadi dicium Syaoran. Terasa panas, pikirnya…

Lalu Sakura tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba senyumannya hilang. Dia terbatuk-batuk. Setelah batuknya berhenti, Sakura terbelalak melihat darah di telapak tangannya. Lalu mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku… pasti sembuh!" gumamnya pelan.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **

**Aku berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini sebelum UAS ==b maaf atas update-nya yang lelet m(_ _)m arigatou gozaimasu udah baca! Reviewnya ditunggu~ :D**

**Disini Sakura dan Syaoran jadian lhoo~! Syaorannya rada OOC ya… Tomoyo-nya juga ==" ah biar, fanfic ini :p *plakplakplak***

**Sebentar lagi mungkin sampai di chapter terakhir. Please wait for meh! Yayay~ jaa matta nee~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Slight Happiness

**Night Melody**

** Opus 07: Slight Happiness**

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Aku tak bisa melihat apapun…**_

_**Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun…**_

_**Aku takut…**_

_**Aku kesakitan…**_

_**Aku kesepian….**_

_**-Proof of Life -**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pagi buta, Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura dirawat…

"Hah? Pasien kamar 108 lagi?"

"Ayo cepat!"

Para suster terburu-buru menuju kamar rawat 108 itu. Mereka lalu segera menangani seorang gadis berambut pendek yang muntah-muntah di samping tempat tidurnya. Para suster segera membantunya, dan membersihkan muntahan di lantai. Napas anak perempuan itu tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya lemas dan gemetar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dalam keributan itu, dia berbisik…

"….Sya…oran…."

Esok paginya…

BRAK! Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tampan masuk kamar rawat 108 dengan buru-buru dan raut wajah khawatir. Gadis berambut pendek yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap ke luar jendela, otomatis menoleh.

Air muka Touya berubah lebih tenang. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura, lalu segera menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi adiknya itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk lemah. Touya terdiam sejenak, lalu memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

Hari demi hari, keadaan Sakura makin memburuk. Hampir tiap malam dia mengalami "serangan". Entah itu muntah-muntah atau sesak napas. Dia juga kerap batuk darah. Sakura semakin kurus dan semakin pucat.

"Aku… nggak apa-apa kok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Tomoyo, Fay, Kurogane dan Mokona berpandangan lalu menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Aku ya… hampir setiap malam memimpikan Ibuku… Ibuku tetap cantik dan lembut seperti dulu. Dia tersenyum padaku… dan membelai kepalaku. Lalu dia tersenyum sedih… seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Sebelum bisa menanyakannya, aku terbangun…" cerita Sakura.

"Ibumu pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu menyusulnya." Sahut Kurogane. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Aku nggak tahu. Aku merasa baik-baik saja, tapi kondisiku malah semakin turun. Padahal… padahal aku sudah optimis… akan sembuh." Sakura mencengkeram ujung selimutnya.

Tomoyo meraih tangan Sakura itu, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tomoyo tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan pasti sembuh kok. Sakura-chan 'kan kuat. Ya 'kan?" kata Tomoyo.

"Betul tuh! Harus dan pasti sembuh! Soalnya kami mau mengajak Sakura-chan ke festival!" sahut Fay. "Yay festival! Nanti pakai yukataaa!" sambung Mokona riang.

"Festival?" tanya Sakura. Fay dan Mokona mengangguk.

"Akan ada festival di kuil dekat rumah Syaoran. Nanti kamu bisa melewati 'jalan yang indah' yang waktu itu kamu ceritakan." Jawab Fay. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar.

"Tertarik untuk ikut?" tanya Fay. Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Sangat tertarik! Festival musim panas… jalanan yang waktu itu Syaoran ceritakan… mauu…" jawabnya.

Kurogane, Tomoyo, Fay dan Mokona tersenyum lega melihat Sakura lebih ceria. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Syaoran berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu tersenyum sopan ke Sakura dan yang lain.

"Syaoran-kun! Pas banget, nih!" seru Fay, melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Syaoran untuk mendekat. "Selamat siang, semuanya. Siang, Sakura." Sapa Syaoran. "Selamat siang, Syaoran." Balas Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ada apa? Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Syaoran.

"Ini, soal festival yang dekat rumah kamu itu lho. Bisa lewat jalan setapak yang kamu ceritakan 'kan?" tanya Fay. Syaoran mengangguk. "Ayo kita pergi bersamaaa!" seru Mokona, melompat ke atas kepala Syaoran.

"Wah ide bagus. Festival di kuil itu memang selalu bagus dan ramai. Sakura juga ikut?" tanya Syaoran lembut.

"Ng… mau sih, tapi keadaanku…" Sakura menunduk. "Pasti membaik. Kamu pasti membaik. Harus ya!" sambung Tomoyo cepat. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat wajah sahabatnya yang cantik itu, tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah ditentukan ya~ nanti kita datang bersama ke festival itu. Pakai yukata lhoo!" seru Mokona ceria. "Kuro-sama yang pakai yukata… aduuh Mokona sampai deg-degan membayangkannyaaa!" sambungnya sambil memegangi pipi (?) nya yang bersemu merah.

"Apaan sih," sahut Kurogane gusar.

Lalu tawa renyah terdengar dari kamar 108.

Ya. Sakura pasti sembuh.

Malam harinya…

"Sakura," Touya membuka pintu kamar rawat adik perempuannya. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kakak!" sambutnya riang.

"Teman-temanmu sudah pulang?" tanya Touya, sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ya, tadi sore mereka pulang. Kakak kenapa kesini lagi?" balik Sakura bertanya. Touya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kok malah tanya kenapa… kau tidak senang aku kemari?" desis Touya. Sakura buru-buru menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. "Senang sekali, kok!"

Touya tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Kau sudah jadian sama bocah itu 'kan?" tanya Touya. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah jadi merah padam. Dia mendongak sedikit, melihat wajah kakaknya, lalu menunduk lagi dengan wajah merona.

"Su… dah… sih… kakak tahu dari mana?" Sakura tersipu-sipu. "Tidak dari siapa-siapa, aku bisa langsung tahu kok." Jawabnya.

"He? Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Sudahlah, tidak penting. Kalau sampai diapa-apakan bocah itu, jangan ragu mengadu padaku ya. Ayah 'kan mana mungkin menghajar bocah macam dia, jadi biar aku saja!" Ujar Touya. Sakura tercengang sesaat, lalu tertawa.

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kakaknya lurus-lurus. "Kakak… aku pasti sembuh 'kan?" tanyanya serius. Touya terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengelus pipi kanan adik perempuannya itu. "Ya, pasti." Jawab Touya. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Setiap malam, Sakura suka mendengarkan siaran radio dari radio tua kecil miliknya yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya. Siaran kesukaannya adalah 'acara curhat', dimana para pendengar yang memakai nama samara bisa mengirim _e-mail_ berisi curhatan mereka, lalu curhatan-curhatan tersebut dibacakan dan direspon si penyiar. Selain itu juga ada acara titip salam, atau _request_ memutarkan lagu, seperti siaran lainnya.

"Selamat malam para pendengar setia kami! Yang sudah mengantuk, jangan ragu untuk langsung tidur. Tapi rela ya melewatkan siaran kami yang heboh dan ramai ini!" sapa si penyiar riang dengan tawa yang renyah.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita bacakan _e-mail _pertama. Ettoo… dari Li-san ya."

Sakura langsung bengong. Li? Li itu bukannya nama keluarga Syaoran? Ah, mungkin hanya nama yang sama. Banyak yang bernama Li 'kan. Lagipula, itu bisa saja nama samara. Batinnya buru-buru.

"Ehem, akan kami bacakan sekarang ya, Li-san!"

'_Aku bertemu anak perempuan itu di bawah langit bertebaran bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang. _

_Dia bagaikan Peri dari langit malam, dan bisa terbang pergi kapanpun dia mau._

_Sang Peri dengan senyum menawan itu memiliki rambut coklat terang dan mata hijau yang cantik. _

_Dan saat aku pertama betemu dengannya, dia menyanyi… dengan sangat indah. Aku sampai seperti terhipnotis karenanya. _

_Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Sang Peri, ternyata benar dugaanku. Dia bisa 'terbang pergi' kapanpun. _

_Senyumannya terlihat tegar dan meyakinkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia serapuh bunga di pinggir jalan yang tersiram hujan. Cantik… tapi rapuh. _

_Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sang Peri benar-benar mengubah 'aku'. _

_Saat kami berpisah, dalam hati aku terus berharap… "Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi". _

_Hey Peri Malam yang bermata hijau dengan senyum menawan dan memiliki suara merdu… apa kau mendengarkan siaran ini? Kuharap iya.'_

Sakura langsung merona wajahnya. Itu… sepertinya memang Syaoran, batinnya. Kenapa Syaoran mengirim _e-mail _ke siaran itu? Apa karena tahu aku suka mendengarkannya? Lalu… kok Peri Malam sih… kesannya seperti banci yang lagi mangkal eh bukan, eeh… ah sudahlah.

"Ya ampun Li-san! Si Peri yang kamu sukai itu orang yang beruntung sekali ya, disukai orang seperti kamu yang romantic begini!" seru si penyiar riang. Wajah Sakura entah kenapa jadi semakin memerah.

"Oh iya, ada _request _lagu juga dari Li-san nih… lagunya… 'Yume no Tsubasa' dari Yui Makino dan Miyu Irino. Baik, akan langsung kami putarkan!" sambung si penyiar.

I love the world in which you laugh

And I want to be by your side, just that

With pains that I started to forget in my chest

Time goes by

The flow of time changes the two of us

But the things that we've lost and things that we dream of, too

I'll take your hand and remember them

Always, by your side

- Yume no Tsubasa (Yui Makino feat Miyu Irino, TRC insert song) –

Tanpa sadar, air mata Sakura mengalir. Bagai butiran permata kecil, air mata itu turun dari sepasang mata hijaunya. Sakura tersenyum. Dia menangis bahagia… tangis terharu.

"Kakak, Syaoran orang yang baik kok… orang yang sangat… sangat… baik." Gumamnya.

Sebelum tidur, Sakura menyisir rambutnya. Dia bersenandung dengan riang. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan baginya. Teman-temannya datang menjenguk dan menghibur, ada kakak yang selalu disampingnya, juga ada Syaoran dan kejutan kecilnya… Sakura begitu senang hari ini.

Tapi…

SRAKK! Sakura kaget. Rambutnya rontok. Banyak sekali. Dengan buru-buru Sakura meletakkan sisirnya. Dia gemetaran. Ditatapnya sisir dengan rambut-rambut rontoknya. Di tangan kanannya juga ada rambut-rambutnya. Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya, lalu membuang sisir serta rambut-rambut rontoknya di tempat sampah. Dia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, lalu menutup mata dengan hati yang pedih.

"Apa yang akan kulihat setelah menutup mata? Mimpi yang indah? Atau mimpi buruk? Atau….. dunia dimana aku tidak bisa melihat teman-temanku lagi?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: konnichiwa minna-san! here it is, chapter 07~ ternyata masih belom berakhir ya ehehehehe 8)"**

**ituuu~ yg bagian siaran radio 'acara curhat' segala macem (?), pasti banyak yg blg "MIRIP AUTUMN IN PARIS" kan? hahaks. tapi chapter ini lebih banyak terinspirasi film 'Sekai no Chushin de, Ai o Sakebu' atau biasanya disingkat 'Sekachu' :9**

**yah, makasih yg udah mau baca. reviewnya jangan lupa ya :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : The First Before The Last

**Night Melody**

** Opus 08: The First Before The Last **

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Apa aku sebentar lagi akan mati?**_

_**Apa aku sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan semuanya?**_

_**Tidak, belum…**_

_**Masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan, dan harus kulakukan…**_

_**Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pagi hari di musim panas, kediaman Daidouji…

"Aaah, yang ini juga manis sekali! Aku ingin Sakura-chan memakai semuanya! Uuh, tapi harus pilih satu ya… yukata yang manis dan cocok dengan _image _Sakura-chan… yang mana yaa?" Tomoyo sibuk berceloteh seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Kain yukata dengan berbagai motif dan warna, tergeletak di sekitarnya dengan berantakan.

Tomoyo sedang mencari yukata yang cocok untuk Sakura dan dirinya, untuk dipakai di festival nanti.

"Ah ketemuuu! Yang ini pasti bagus sekali dipakai Sakura-chan! Baiklah, kubawakan sekarang ke rumah sakit!" serunya riang. Tomoyo buru-buru melipat kain yukata yang akhirnya dipilihnya, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

Lalu mobil keluarga Daidouji yang mewah itu pun melaju ke rumah sakit kota tempat Sakura dirawat…

Sementara itu di rumah sakit…

"Semakin parah… ya?" gumam Touya pelan. Dia baru saja menemui dokter yang menangani Sakura, dan kini ia duduk termenung di halaman rumah sakit. Menurut dokter, penyakit Sakura semakin parah, kondisinya makin buruk tiap hari. Wajahnya mulai bengkak, dan rambutnya terus rontok.

Tiap malam juga dia mengalami semacam gangguan. Seperti tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur dan muntah, atau sesak napas. Nampaknya Sakura sendiri cukup sadar bahwa kondisinya makin parah, dan dia merasa khawatir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desahnya pelan. Lalu Touya mendongak ke arah jendela kamar Sakura, yang terlihat dari halaman itu.

"Ah.. ya, aku harus mengabari Ayah secepatnya."

"Yukata?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ya! Untuk festival nanti. Aku buat banyak baju lho buat Sakura-chan, tapi untuk saat ini, satu yukata dulu ya." Jawab Tomoyo penuh semangat. Dia mengeluarkan kain yukata dari tas nya.

Kain yukata berwarna merah muda yang lembut, bermotif bunga sakura besar berwarna putih, ditunjukkan Tomoyo. Sakura menerima kain yukata itu dengan hati-hati dan berdebar-debar.

"Ba-bagusnyaaa. Ini Tomoyo-chan yang buat? Hebat!" puji Sakura. Tomoyo tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana? Sakura-chan suka? Kalau tidak suka, nanti kubawakan yukata yang lain."

"Suka sekali! Ini bagus kok, terima kasih banyak!" seru Sakura semangat. Tomoyo tertawa senang.

"Tapi bukannya festivalnya masih agak lama ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan menyiapkan yukata dari sekarang? Fufu."

"Iya deh. Nanti Tomoyo-chan juga pakai yukata 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku pasti kalah manis dari Sakura-chan!"

"Hoeee~ enggak ah!" sahut Sakura malu-malu.

Tomoyo tersenyum. Lalu dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang rambutnya makin tipis, wajahnya agak bengkak dan pucat.

"Sakura-chan… baik-baik saja? Keadaan mu memburuk lagi?" tanya Tomoyo penuh rasa khawatir.

Sakura tersentak, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Aku nggak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya.

Tapi Tomoyo tetap memasang raut wajah khawatir. Tomoyo tahu, dibalik senyum Sakura, dia menyimpan rasa sakit dan penderitaannya. Karena Sakura tidak ingin membuat khawatir orang lain.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo menggenggam tangan Sakura. "…aku akan selalu ada buat Sakura-chan."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu air matanya menetes di atas tangan Tomoyo. "Iya… terima kasih ya Tomoyo-chan." Isaknya pelan.

"Aku… aku… aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Makin hari, kondisi ku makin buruk. Rambutku semakin tipis. Wajahku membengkak. Tiap hari juga… terapi dan obat semakin banyak. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Aku bisa merasakan… tubuhku… akan habis digerogoti penyakit ini…"

Sakura mencengkeram ujung selimutnya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Tomoyo mendengarkan keluh-kesah sahabatnya dengan sabar. Lalu dia memeluk Sakura dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Sakura-chan… aku akan ada untuk Sakura-chan, sampai akhir. Pasti. Sakura-chan nggak sendirian. Kita lawan penyakit itu bersama-sama. Aku, Kakakmu, Fay-san, Kurogane-san dan… Syaoran… kami akan membantumu. Ya?" ujar Tomoyo lembut.

Air mata Sakura mengalir makin deras, dan membasahi baju Tomoyo. Tomoyo tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

'Jangan tinggalkan kami. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sakura-chan…'

Batin Tomoyo. Meski tidak terdengar oleh Sakura, nampaknya gadis itu mengerti. Sakura membalas pelukan Tomoyo dengan erat. Seakan… tidak ingin melepas pelukan itu.

* * *

Siang itu, Tomoyo pulang karena ada pekerjaan. Kakaknya pun sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam lalu. Sakura pun termenung sendiri di kamarnya. Sesekali dia lirik kain yukata pemberian Tomoyo padanya, yang tersimpan di dalam lemari kecil di kamar rawatnya. Lalu Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Festival ya… apa nanti… aku benar-benar bisa datang?" gumamnya pelan. Dia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Sakura menunduk, lalu menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh murung dan berpikir pesimis begini! Aku tidak boleh kalah dari penyakit ini!" serunya pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau… aku menyerah sekarang… apa yang tersisa dariku? Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berjuang semampuku. Aku tidak mau menyerah sekarang, dan menyesal nantinya. Karena aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal lainnya… jika sudah sembuh dan sehat." Sambungnya. Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Lalu Sakura buru-buru menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura diketuk. Sakura tersentak dan langsung menoleh. "Ma-masuk…"

Sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata amber membuka pintu, dan melangkah masuk. Seulas senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya. Sakura langsung tersenyum melihat Syaoran.

"Selamat siang, Sakura." Salamnya. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

"Siang juga, Syaoran. Panas-panas begini masih menyempatkan diri menjengukku…"

"Kenapa? Tidak senang?" tanya Syaoran dengan wajah ditekuk.

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Bu-bukaan! Aku malah senang sekali!" sahutnya semangat, dengan wajah memerah. Syaoran tertawa kecil.

"Semalam dengar radio?" tanya Syaoran. Sakura jadi teringat siaran radio semalam, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah. Lalu Sakura mengangguk.

"I-itu… Li… Syaoran 'kan?" balik Sakura bertanya, masih malu-malu.

Syaoran tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak menjawab ya, ataupun tidak. Tidak mengakui, tidak menyangkal. Sakura jadi bingung mau bilang apa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Syaoran lagi. Matanya memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang pucat dan agak bengkak, dan rambutnya yang makin tipis. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku… eeng… aku baik-baik saja kok!" sahut Sakura akhirnya. Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menghela napas pelan.

Tiba-tiba Syaoran menarik tangan Sakura, lalu mendekap gadis itu erat-erat. Sakura kaget tapi membiarkan dirinya di pelukan hangat Syaoran.

"Berjuanglah. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sakura pasti sembuh."

Sakura tersentak, lalu mukanya memerah. Antara malu, dan terharu. Suara Syaoran terdengar begitu lembut… dan hangat. Meski saat ini Sakura tak bisa melihat wajah Syaoran, rasanya Sakura bisa membayangkan ekspresinya. Lalu Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Syaoran melepaskan pelukannya, memandang sepasang mata hijau Sakura yang indah lekat-lekat. Sakura jadi malu sendiri. Tapi dia juga balas menatap Syaoran, memperhatikan pantulan bayangan dirinya di mata cokelat Syaoran.

Syaoran mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, sedikit demi sedikit… wajah Sakura panas dan rasanya mendidih. Memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

Lalu akhirnya… Sakura bisa merasakan bibir Syaoran menempel di bibir tipis merah mudanya. Sakura menutup matanya erat-erat karena malu.

Perlahan Syaoran menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sakura, lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang semerah tomat. Syaoran tak bisa menahan senyum.

Situasi jadi canggung. Syaoran dan Sakura sama-sama membisu. Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu tertawa bersama.

Hari itu, Syaoran menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura dari siang sampai malam, ketika Fay, Kurogane dan Mokona datang menjenguk Sakura.

"Wah ada Syaoran-kun ya?" Fay tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Selamat malam Fay-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona." Sapa Syaoran sopan.

"Aah kalian telaat! Masa' datangnya malam-malam sih?" Sakura mencibir. Disambut tawa renyah Fay.

"Maaf maaf, tadi toko sedang ramai!"

"Maaf mengganggu yaa~" Mokona meloncat ke pangkuan Sakura, lalu tertawa menggoda. Sakura dan Syaoran jadi malu sendiri.

"Kau disini dari tadi siang?" tanya Kurogane.

"Ah iya. Tugas musim panas ku sudah selesai sebagian, jadi aku ingin menemani Sakura." Jawab Syaoran, sambil melirik ke Sakura yang bermain-main dengan Mokona.

"Heem…" sahut Kurogane, acuh-tak acuh. Lalu dia bersender di jendela dekat Sakura.

"Eh eh, tadi ada Tomoyo-chan datang kesini. Terus aku diberi yukata lho!" celoteh Sakura riang.

"Waah yukata? Yukata untuk festival nanti kah?" sahut Fay. Sakura mengangguk.

"Mau lihat? Manis sekali lho! Bagus dan rapi, seperti yang dijual di toko-toko. Padahal Tomoyo-chan buat sendiri!" seru Sakura ceria. Dia terlihat sangat membanggakan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau doong," jawab Fay dan Mokona serentak. Lalu Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berjalan ke arah lemari kecil di sudut kamarnya.

"Ah…" tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura jadi kabur, tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Sebelum terjatuh ke lantai, Kurogane dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Sakura!" Syaoran langsung mendekati Sakura lalu menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane dan Mokona terlihat khawatir. Sakura yang nampaknya masih agak kabur pandangannya, berusaha tersenyum dan terdengar ceria.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma pusing sedikit." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kalian memasang wajah begitu? Aku 'kan nggak apa-apa."

Mereka berpandangan, lalu menatap gadis berambut pendek bermata sayu dan berwajah pucat itu. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum yang dibuat agar orang-orang sekelilingnya tidak khawatir. Senyum yang melapangkan dada.

Fay tersenyum, tapi sepasang mata birunya yang indah memancarkan aura kesedihan. Lalu Fay mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang tidak begitu mengerti, hanya diam dan tersenyum lemah.

"Sudah malam, sebentar lagi jam besuk habis nih." Ujar Mokona sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar rawat Sakura.

"Kalau begitu," Fay mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Sakura dan tersenyum lebar. "kami pulang dulu ya Sakura. Habis ini langsung tidur, kamu butuh istirahat."

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang hari ini." Ujarnya.

"Nggak usah berterima kasih begitu, 'kan sudah biasa." timpal Kurogane. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Haha Kuro-sama lucu deeh~" ledek Fay dan Mokona. Disambut jitakan telak dari Kurogane.

"Kamu nggak sendirian." tiba-tiba Kurogane mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Sakura bengong dan Fay tertawa. Lalu pria berambut pirang itu mendekati Sakura dan tersenyum. "Kami mendoakan kesembuhan mu dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Demi hari dimana kita bisa berjalan dibawah matahari bersama-sama." Sambung Mokona.

Sakura masih bengong, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Beberapa tetes air mata terlihat mengalir dari sepasang mata hijaunya yang cantik. Sakura menunduk dan menghela napas, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang raut wajah cemberut. "Dasar… tadi siang Tomoyo-chan sekarang kalian. Kalau kalian semua bicara begitu, mau-nggak mau aku nggak boleh menyerah 'kan?" sahut Sakura sambil agak tersipu.

Kurogane menghela napas pendek lalu tersenyum. Fay dan Mokona tertawa-tawa.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat sangat beruntung punya teman seperti kalian. Bagiku, kalian sudah seperti 'keluarga' sendiri. Terima kasih banyak atas segalanya." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Kurogane, Fay dan Mokona bertukar pandang, lalu tersenyum. Fay mengusap kepala Sakura sekali lagi, lalu beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Kami pulang dulu ya."

"Syaoran masih mau disini?" tanya Mokona pada Syaoran yang sejak tadi terdiam. Syaoran mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ok deeh, selamat malam!"

BLAM.

Pintu pun tertutup. Kini tinggal Sakura dan Syaoran berdua. Situasi jadi agak canggung sesaat. Sakura menyeka tetes-tetes air mata di sudut matanya. Tiba-tiba jari Syaoran lebih dulu menyeka mereka. Kemudian Syaoran mencium mata Sakura. Kontan, wajah Sakura jadi merah sekali.

"Sya… Syaoran?"

"Hm?" sahut Syaoran santai, sambil tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Sakura jadi bingung mau bilang apa.

"…Ti…tidak apa-apa…." Jawab Sakura akhirnya. Disambut tawa kecil Syaoran. Sakura tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ikut tertawa.

Syaoran menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu membuka mulut. "Sakura, aku ada ide." Sakura mengangkat alis. "Ide apa?"

"Kalau kamu sudah sembuh nanti, ayo kita pergi ke suatu taman atau tempat yang sejuk. Kita pergi dari pagi-pagi sekali, bawa _bento_, lalu menikmati matahari terbit. Bagaimana?"

Sakura sempat bengong, lalu tertawa. "Ide bagus! Aku akan membuat makanan yang banyak dan enak!" sahut Sakura riang.

Syaoran tersenyum. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengadu kepalanya (?) ke kepala Sakura.

"Sembuh lah. Cepatlah sembuh. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukkan pada Sakura di luar sana. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuberi tahu pada Sakura di luar sana. Aku juga ingin tahu hal-hal yang Sakura sukai dan inginkan dari luar sana." Gumamnya pelan.

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa, bingung mau menjawab apa. Syaoran menatap sepasang mata hijau Sakura, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"…A-aku… aku juga mau berjalan bersama Syaoran di luar. Bergandengan tangan, dan berjalan bersama…" sahut Sakura pelan.

"Ya. Kita pasti akan melakukannya. Pasti. Akan kuajak Sakura ke tempat-tempat kesukaan ku." ucap Syaoran, lalu memeluk gadis itu erat. Erat… seperti Sakura akan 'menghilang' kalau ia melepaskannya sedikit saja.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: akhirnya chappie 8 selesaaaaaai~ maaf ya aku lamaaaa bgt updatenya T_T"**

**a-abis mandek ide sih.. *alesangamutusilakantamparsaya* btw gimana chappie ini? aneh ya? secara pribadi aku pikir kok makin mirip opera sabun... inipun banyak bagian yg di cut loh :/ ah aku memang author nista.. *pengakuan?***

**nyaw nyaw~ makasih yg udah mau bacaa! review nya ditunggu dgn penuh harap dan doa (?) :'D  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : Move

**Night Melody**

** Opus 09: Move **

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Aku ingin kita bisa…**_

_**Berjalan bersama di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat…**_

_**Bisa bercanda dan tertawa bersama…**_

_**Maaf, karena jalanku lambat.**_

_**Tapi tidak apa, aku yakin kamu pasti mau menyesuaikan langkah denganku.**_

_**Meski bergerak pelan, kita akan berjalan ke depan bersama ya.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kediaman Kinomoto, ruang kerja Touya…

Touya sedang duduk termenung di meja kerjanya. Dia terus terpikir adiknya, Sakura, yang penyakitnya semakin memburuk. Touya sudah mengirim _e-mail _pada Ayahnya yang sedang berada di Eropa.

Touya menghela napas, lalu memijat-mijat kepalanya. Dia disibukkan oleh berbagai pekerjaan kantor menggantikan Ayahnya, dan kuliah yang masih ia lanjutkan. Dan ia masih harus membagi waktu semua itu dengan adiknya yang sakit.

Lelah. Tentu saja Touya lelah. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat begitu. Touya adalah pria muda yang tegar dan keras. Didampingi Yukito, sahabat dan asistennya, Touya melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Touya menarik napas panjang, lalu bersender di kursinya. Dia melirik ke foto-foto di sisi meja kerjanya.

Foto keluarga saat masih ada Ibunya. Ibunya begitu cantik, namun juga begitu rapuh. Dia selalu begitu baik dan lembut padanya.

Lalu ada foto-foto masa kecil Touya dan Sakura. Saat-saat Sakura sehat, mereka suka bermain bersama. Saat Sakura tertawa riang dengan ceria. Hati Touya jadi pilu sendiri mengingat masa-masa itu.

Tok! Tok! Pintu ruangan Touya diketuk. Touya terlalu malas untuk mengangkat kepalanya, jadi dia hanya menjawab, "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Sesosok pria muda berwajah manis berkacamata masuk.

"Touya." Panggil Yukito. Begitu mengenali suara itu, Touya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sahabatnya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Yuki? Ada apa?" tanya Touya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo makan." Ajak Yukito.

Touya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Yukito memang tinggal di kediaman Kinomoto karena urusan pekerjaan. Ayah Touya dan Touya sendiri yang mengajaknya karena Yukito memang dibutuhkan untuk pekerjaan, selaku tangan kanan Touya.

Lalu ada Wei, pria keturunan Cina, semacam _butler _di keluarga Kinomoto. Dia adalah tangan kanan Ayah Touya dan Sakura. Saat ini, dia juga ikut menemani kepala keluarga Kinomoto mengelilingi Eropa.

"Sudah ada balasan _mail_ dari Tuan Kinomoto?" tanya Yukito.

Touya tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menunduk sedikit, lalu menggeleng. "Ayah juga pasti sibuk disana. Bekerja sambil terus mencari pengobatan alternatif untuk Sakura." Jawab Touya.

"Begitu ya?" sahut Yukito. Wajahnya jadi agak murung. Touya tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk kepala Yukito.

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajah begitu? Pasti nanti Ayah akan memberi kabar baik untuk kita dan Sakura. Tenang saja." Kata Touya. Yukito tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ya, pasti akan ada kabar baik.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Disaat yang sama, Rumah Sakit kota, kamar 108…

Sakura membolak-balik lembaran album mini dari Tomoyo. Album itu penuh dengan foto-foto masa kecil mereka berdua. Sakura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Sakura? Masih belum tidur?" Suster Kusanagi masuk ke kamar. Sakura tersentak, lalu cengengesan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah larut." Jawab Sakura. Suster Kusanagi mencibir.

"Lagi lihat apa?" tanyanya. Melirik ke album mini di tangan Sakura.

"Album foto jaman aku SD dan awal SMP, hehe." Jawab Sakura malu-malu. "Waah, Sakura manis sekali! Ini Tomoyo, bintang idola yang temanmu itu ya? Manisnyaa!" Kusanagi jadi asyik sendiri. Sakura tertawa-tawa.

"Sakura-chan waktu kecil manis sekali yaa!" sahut Kusanagi riang. Sakura tersipu malu. "Suster bisa saja. Lebih manis aku waktu SD dibanding sekarang ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Iya sih." jawab Kusanagi tegas. Sakura langsung terdiam. Suster Kusanagi melirik sedikit lalu tertawa kecil.

"Sakura itu berkali-kali lipat manisnya kalau tersenyum dengan tulus dan ceria, seperti dalam foto-foto ini." Ujarnya lembut, sembari mengusap-usap kepala Sakura.

Kusanagi melirik jam dinding.

"Sebentar lagi siaran radio kesukaanmu 'kan? Habis itu tidur ya." Suster Kusanagi tersenyum lalu beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. Lalu Suster Kusanagi keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura mengerti apa yang tadi dimaksud Suster Kusanagi. Senyum yang tulus dan ceria, bukan senyum yang memaksakan diri. Meski tahu maksud perkataannya, Sakura tidak dapat menjawab apapun.

Sakura menyalakan radio kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari radio itu sambil ikut bersenandung.

Sesi 'Acara Curhat' dimulai.

"Konbanwa, minna-san! Di malam musim panas yang agak lebih sejuk dibanding kemarin-kemarin, saya, Nina-tan akan mulai membacakan curhatan dari para pendengar!" sapa si penyiar ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami dapat lumayan banyak respon untuk Li-san. Mereka bertanya-tanya Li-san itu siapa, dan apa ada curhatan baru lagi dari dia. Ckck. Li-saaaan, apa kau mendengarkan siaran ini? Kau dapat banyak fans nih!"

Sakura spontan tertawa mendengar itu. Meski Syaoran tidak mengakuinya, Sakura tahu bahwa Li-san itu adalah Syaoran.

"Hei para fans Li-san! Berita bagus nih, ada _e-mail _dari Li-san!" suara riang dan renyah si penyiar itu terdengar lagi. Sakura memasang telinganya dan mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ehem…"

'_Setiap hari aku memikirkan Peri itu. Wajahnya, suaranya, senyumannya, tawanya… aku selalu memikirkan dia. Rasanya sulit untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayangnya dari benakku._

_Sebisa mungkin, aku temui Peri itu tiap hari. Ya, tiap hari. Dan makin hari, Peri itu semakin rapuh. Seakan-akan sayapnya mulai patah. Oh bukan, dari awal, sayapnya memang sudah patah. Itu sebabnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya._

_Peri itu semakin lemah dan lemah. Aku takut. Takut sekali… Peri itu akan menghilang. Mengalihkan pandangan sedikit, dan cahaya Peri itu semakin redup. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila cahaya itu menghilang? Apa Peri itu juga akan menghilang? Kuharap tidak._

_Meski cahayanya meredup, Peri itu tetap tersenyum. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Itu membuatku terkesan dan tersentuh. Dia cantik, rapuh, namun tegar dan kuat. _

_Peri itu sudah memilih yukata untuk pergi ke festival. Dia terlihat gembira sekali. Aku ikut senang melihatnya._

_Hei Peri, jangan sampai kau kehilangan cahaya mu sebelum festival ya. Aku ingin sekali pergi bersama denganmu ke festival itu. Kita berdua akan memakai yukata dan geta, lalu berjalan berdampingan._

_Memutari festival, main bersama, beli cemilan, bercanda, tertawa. Aku ingin bisa tertawa bersama mu. Dengan mu._

_Hei Peri, aku menyukaimu.'_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Wajahnya merah. Merah sekali. Sama seperti waktu sebelumnya. Dia menunduk, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

"WAAH Li-san menyatakan cintanya!" Si Penyiar heboh. "Aih, Li-san semakin romantis saja ya. Tapi kok curhatannya agak sedih.. apa si Peri itu sedang sakit? Kasihan. Semoga si Peri cepat sembuh! Supaya Li-san tidak mengirim curhatan sedih lagi." Komentar Nina-tan ceplas-ceplos.

"Baiklah, curhatan selanjutnyaa…."

Sakura tidak mematikan radionya, tapi juga tidak mendengarkan siaran itu. Siaran curhatan Li-san terus berdengung di telinga dan dadanya.

Sakura jadi linglung. Akhirnya dia mematikan radionya, dan menarik selimut. Sebelum menutup mata, dia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri;

"Sembuh. Ya. Aku _harus_ sembuh!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Touya datang menjenguk Sakura. Bersama Yukito.

"Sakura," Touya menatap lurus adiknya. Tatapan yang tajam dan serius. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah amplop putih. Sakura yang tidak begitu mengerti, hanya memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Begini, aku… sudah mengabari Ayah tentang kondisimu. Dan aku menanyakan apa Ayah sudah menemukan pengobatan alternative untukmu di luar (negeri). Dan... ini jawabannya." Touya mengangkat amplop putih itu, memperlihatkannya ke Sakura.

Sakura diam sejenak, menunduk, lalu mengangkat kepala lagi. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Lalu? Ayah jawab apa?"

Touya mendesah pelan, lalu menyerahkan amplop putih itu ke Sakura. "Bukalah, dan baca sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu meraih amplop itu. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati, dan dibaca dengan hati berdebar. Sakura membaca tanpa suara dan tanpa ekspresi.

Begitu selesai membaca, Sakura melipat kertas surat itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Dia tersenyum manis ke kakak dan sahabat kakaknya. Touya dan Yukito tertegun.

"Katanya… aku harus pindah rumah sakit ya? Ke yang di Jerman." Ujarnya.

Touya dan Yukito berpandangan, lalu Touya menatap adiknya. "Ya. Kau harus pindah rumah sakit, dan menjalani operasi disana. Juga pengobatan dan terapi lainnya."

"Aku mengerti. Syukurlah, Ayah sudah menemukannya." Sahut Sakura tenang.

"Sakura? Untuk pengobatan itu, kau harus menetap di Jerman selama beberapa tahun. Tidak apa?" Tanya Touya khawatir.

Sakura terdiam. Lalu mendesah pelan. "Kurasa…. tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, bukan kurasa lagi, tapi memang tidak apa-apa! Ini 'kan demi kesehatan ku sendiri!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Dengan senyum dan nada yang dipaksakan ceria.

"Sakura-chan…" Yukito terlihat prihatin. Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Jerman ya… pasti cantik sekali disana. Oh, kuharap aku dapat kamar yang bisa melihat pemandangan sekitar!" gumam Sakura riang. "Kapan aku pindah kesana?"

Touya tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu berdehem. "Minggu depan."

Sakura sempat terbelalak, tapi kemudian dia terdiam. Dia menghela napas pendek, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Secepat itu ya… nggak bisa ikut festival deh." Gumamnya pelan. Meski pelan, Touya yang bertelinga tajam bisa mendengarnya. Dia langsung merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi lebih cepat diproses, lebih baik."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa Kakak minta maaf? Tenang saja! Aku juga mau cepat-cepat sembuh kok!"

Touya dan Yukito berpandangan. Touya menghela napas, lalu mengelus-elus kepala Sakura. Seulas senyum yang lembut tersungging di wajahnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum manis. Jarang-jarang kakaknya seperti itu. Yukito malah jadi gemas sendiri dan ingin memotret momen itu.

Malam harinya, Syaoran datang berkunjung. Sakura menyambut dengan riang dan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Syaoran.

"Heem, aku masih merasa lemah. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sakura buru-buru.

"Ya, kau selalu mengatakan itu." Syaoran tertawa kecil. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Dia menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh iya, hari ini Kurogane-san dan Fay-san tidak bisa ikut menjenguk karena diajak minum sake oleh bos mereka." Kata Syaoran.

"Heeh? Haha pasti menyenangkan. Mereka memang seharusnya lebih menjalani hidup, daripada terus menemani anak perempuan penyakitan." Sahut Sakura, sambil tertawa renyah. Syaoran yang mendengarnya, tidak ikut tertawa. Dia malah menekuk wajahnya.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" Tanya Syaoran.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk sedikit, lalu menggeleng. "Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Syaoran lagi.

"Karena sepertinya Syaoran marah!" jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya bingung kenapa Sakura bicara begitu. Kurogane-san dan Fay-san sayang padamu, makanya mereka memperhatikanmu. Kenapa Sakura sendiri malah bicara begitu?" ujar Syaoran.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku… aku hanya… tidak ingin jadi beban. Tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Sakura bukan beban, dan tidak merepotkan." Syaoran memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya.

Syaoran tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sekilas.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Syaoran. "Uhm.. Syaoran, festivalnya kapan?" Tanyanya.

"Festival? 15 hari lagi. Sakura tidak sabar ya?" balik Syaoran bertanya, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hehe iya. Tidak sabar. Sangat tidak sabar. Aku jadi berharap festival itu datang sebelum minggu depan." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Begitu?" Tanya Syaoran. Dia menyadari gelagat aneh Sakura. Sakura memalingkan pandangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Syaoran lagi.

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"Aku… aku ingin sekali bisa berjalan berdua dengan Syaoran. Berdampingan, bergandengan tangan…." Sakura berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Syaoran tidak mengatakan apapun, dengan sabar ia mendengarkan tiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Aku… aku…." Sakura mencengkeram ujung selimutnya.

"Aku akan pindah ke rumah sakit di Jerman."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: KONNICHIWA MINNA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**aaaaah akhirnya NM apdet yaaa 8D lama bgt sih apdetnya, authornya ga becus sih 8DD *.cc***

**maaf ya updatenya lama, abis saya sempet kena writers block ;;A;; silakan belikan saya pulsa utk hukuman ;;A;; #salah**

**aih aih aih~ maaf klo ceritanya jd aneh, ga menarik, delele apalah yg jelek2. silakan beri saran, kritik bahkan pujian (ngarep) lewat review. DITUNGGU~ ^o^**

**Love, **

**authoryangtelatupdate, AkaHime13  
**


	10. Chapter 10 : See You

**Night Melody**

** Opus 10: See You… **

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**Apa cinta itu ditentukan oleh jarak dan waktu?**_

_**Apa kau akan berhenti mencintaiku kalau aku jauh dari mu?**_

_**Apa kau akan melupakanku kalau aku jauh dari mu?**_

_**Tapi satu hal yang pasti;**_

_**Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan ini**_

_**Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakan mu…**_

_**Sejauh apapun jarak diantara kita, selama apapun kita berpisah…**_

_**Kamu, yang terus kucintai, tak akan hilang dari ingatan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aku akan pindah ke rumah sakit di Jerman."

Syaoran bengong sesaat. Jerman? Apa dia bilang? Batinnya. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Syaoran, Sakura menenangkan diri, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ng, begini.. ayahku kan sedang dinas ke luar negeri, sembari mencari pengobatan alternatif untukku. Dan dia menemukan seorang dokter ahli di Jerman yang bisa menyembuhkan ku. Kesempatan untuk sembuh total… sebenarnya 50-50. Tapi itu angka yang cukup besar untuk keadaan ku sekarang. Ayah dan Kakak mendukung ku untuk kesana, dan menjalani pengobatan. Aku juga… mau cepat-cepat sembuh…" kata-kata Sakura mulai terhambat lagi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Bukannya aku memang ingin berpisah dari Syaoran dan yang lain. Tapi… Aku… Aku mau… sembuh. Dan berjalan bersama-sama Syaoran, Fay-san, Kurogane-san, Moko-chan dan Tomoyo-chan. Bersama semuanya. Di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat, bukan di bawah atap rumah sakit." Sambungnya.

Syaoran terlihat agak muram, tapi dia menghela napas pendek, lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura tersentak. Dia menoleh ke Syaoran dengan wajah hampir menangis. Ditatapnya senyuman lembut Syaoran. Air mata Sakura pun akhirnya mengalir tanpa sadar.

"Tenanglah. Aku senang mendengar berita itu. Sakura bisa sembuh. Itu saja cukup. Aku senang. Berjuanglah di Jerman nanti. Kita… ke festival bersama setelah kau kembali dari sana ya." Ujar Syaoran lembut. Dia menarik perlahan Sakura ke pelukannya. Sakura mengangguk, sambil terus terisak di pelukan Syaoran.

Tidak apa-apa.

Asal Sakura bisa sembuh, tidak apa-apa.

Aku tak ingin lagi melihat senyum Sakura yang dipaksakan, atau air mata kepedihannya.

Aku ingin melihat Sakura yang tersenyum ceria.

Aku ingin bersama Sakura yang ceria, dan sehat.

Meski harus berjauhan untuk waktu lama, tidak apa-apa.

Aku yakin, kami pasti bertemu lagi.

Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tak akan melupakan Sakura.

Begitulah batin Syaoran. Dia mendekap Sakura erat-erat. Sebenarnya agak berat untuk Syaoran melepas Sakura ke tempat yang jauh, tapi dia meyakinkan diri dan membiarkannya pergi.

Sakura akhirnya selesai menangis. Dia mengapus air matanya, lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Syaoran, ayo kita berjanji." Katanya.

"Janji apa?" tanya Syaoran.

Sakura menunduk sedikit, tapi lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan lurus. "Berjanjilah… sejauh apapun jarak antara kita, selama apapun kita terpisah, kita akan bertemu lagi." jawab Sakura.

Syaoran tersenyum, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura. "Ya, pasti. Aku tak akan melupakan Sakura. Dan akan terus menunggu kepulangan Sakura." Syaoran menyanggupi dengan mantap. Sakura tersenyum senang, lalu mengangguk.

Ya, pasti…

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya…

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Jerman ya…" gumam Tomoyo. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Fay dan Mokona bertukar pandang, sementara Kurogane tetap tak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Dan Syaoran terus membisu.

"Sebentar saja 'kan?" tanya Mokona. Dia melompat ke pangkuan Sakura. "Sakura ke Jerman sebentar saja 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu dia tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Kata Kakak, mungkin proses pengobatannya butuh beberapa tahun." Jawab Sakura.

"Beberapa tahun ya…" Tomoyo terlihat agak muram. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. "Tidak apa. Selama apapun Sakura-chan pergi, aku akan selalu menunggu kepulangan Sakura-chan. Lagipula semua ini juga demi kesembuhan Sakura-chan, 'kan?" katanya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Lagipula, Jerman nggak begitu jauh (sepertinya). Naik pesawat beberapa jam 'nguuuung' juga sampai! Ya 'kan?" sambung Tomoyo lagi. "Tulis surat ya Sakura-chan, nanti aku pasti akan datang menjenguk. Meski tak bisa sering-sering." Tomoyo tersenyum tipis. Dia berusaha ceria agar tak membuat Sakura sedih. Padahal sebenarnya, cukup berat bagi Tomoyo ditinggal Sakura.

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura tiba-tiba.

"EH?"

"Aku akan memberi kabar tiap bulan ke Jepang, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu letak rumah sakit baruku. Kalian tidak boleh datang menjenguk." Lanjut Sakura. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"EEH? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mokona.

"Ini semua demi pengobatan ku. Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tak ingin kalian menemuiku sampai aku benar-benar sembuh!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata hijaunya yang cantik.

"Peluang keberhasilan operasi itu kecil. Tak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan sembuh dan pulih 100%. Tapi… aku ingin sembuh. Setelah sembuh, aku akan pulang kesini. Ke tempat kalian. Dan kita akan berjalan bersama-sama. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin mencoba… untuk berusaha sendiri." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sakura-chan…." Fay, Kurogane, Mokona, dan Syaoran kehilangan kata-kata. Syaoran sendiri baru mendengar soal ini sekarang.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Tomoyo tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Tomoyo tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Kalau itu mau Sakura-chan, tidak apa-apa. Tidak bertemu berapa tahun pun tak masalah, asalkan Sakura-chan masih hidup. Sampai kapan pun, akan kutunggu kepulangan Sakura-chan yang sudah sehat." Ujarnya tulus. Sakura makin terisak di pelukan Tomoyo.

Sakura menjelaskan bahwa ia akan memberi kabar ke Jepang lewat Touya, kakaknya. Touya dan Yukito memang akan ikut Sakura ke Jerman nanti, tapi hanya sebentar. Untuk operasi, terapi dan pengobatan lainnya, Sakura akan ditemani Ayahnya, lalu Touya dan Yukito kembali ke Jepang. Entah surat, video atau apapun itu yang akan dikirim Sakura ke Touya, akan Touya berikan ke mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kami yang ingin mengirim surat padamu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Fai.

"Berikan saja pada Yukito-san, nanti akan dikirimkan padaku." Jawab Sakura.

"Bikin repot saja sih." Desah Kurogane. "Ma-maaf.." Sakura menunduk menyesal. Kurogane melirik, lalu menghela napas pendek. "Kalau sudah bikin repot begini, nanti kau harus pulang dalam keadaan selamat dan sehat lho!" katanya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya tersipu. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Baik!" dengan semangat.

"Aih Kuro-sama baik banget sih~" goda Mokona. "Sisinya yang seperti itulah yang membuat dia menggemaskan ya!" sambar Fay. Langsung disambut geraman dari Kurogane.

Suasana di rumah sakit kota, di kamar rawat 108 hari itu ramai. Sakura terus-terusan tertawa dan bersenang-senang. Mereka membuat video kenang-kenangan andai nanti rindu. Mereka tahu, waktu kebersamaan mereka tinggal sebentar. Karena itu, tiap detiknya jadi sangat berharga.

Hari terus berjalan. Saat-saat keberangkatan Sakura ke Jerman semakin dekat. Setiap hari Sakura lalui dengan senyum. Dia tak mau terlihat sedih. Dia memang tak ingin bersedih.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sore hari, sehari sebelum keberangkatan…

"Yak, selesai!" Suster Kusanagi menutup tas ransel kecil bersayap yang manis. Dia sedang membantu Sakura mengepaki barangnya.

"Terima kasih Kusanagi-san, anda selalu membantuku. Maaf, aku jadi anak yang merepotkan selama ini." Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam pada Suster Kusanagi.

"E-eh? Sakura? Tak usah seformal itu lah!" sahut Kusanagi gugup.

"Tapi itu memang benar. Selama ini Suster Kusanagi memperhatikanku, membantuku dan merawatku. Aku sudah tidak punya ibu, dan juga tak punya kakak perempuan. Bagiku, Suster Kusanagi seperti Ibu dan Kakak." Sambung Sakura, sambil tersenyum manis. Suster Kusanagi jadi salah tingkah.

Kusanagi mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau Sakura merasa berutang budi padaku, berjanjilah Sakura akan berjuang di Jerman. Pulanglah… dengan selamat." Katanya lembut. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk. Ternyata yang datang adalah Syaoran. Suster Kusanagi langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Syaoran? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Video yang waktu itu kita rekam sudah jadi, ini kubawakan untuk Sakura. Aku juga sudah memberikan kopiannya ke yang lain." Jawab Syaoran, sembari menyerahkan sebuah CD dalam cover warna merah muda lembut.

Sakura menerimanya dengan senyum ceria. "Wah sudah jadi! Terima kasih, Syaoran!" ujarnya. Syaoran tersenyum melihat senyum Sakura, seperti biasanya.

"Sudah selesai mengepaki barang?" tanya Syaoran, sambil melihat sekeliling. Kamar Sakura yang tadinya lebih penuh dari kamar rawat pasien biasa, kini jadi kosong melompong.

"Ya, aku baru saja selesai mengepaki tadi. Ah tentu saja, CD ini tidak boleh ketinggalan. Fufu." Sakura menciumi CD yang tadi diberi Syaoran.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura ditarik, lalu Sakura didekap erat oleh Syaoran. Meski kaget, Sakura tidak bereaksi banyak. Dia membalas pelukan Syaoran yang kuat dan hangat itu.

Sunyi. Keduanya saling membisu, tapi sebenarnya perasaan mereka sudah tersampaikan satu sama lain. Tanpa kata-kata apapun yang meluncur keluar dari mulut keduanya.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Akhirnya, hari keberangkatan Sakura tiba. Sakura tidak lagi memakai piyama rumah sakitnya. Sekarang dia memakai _dress one piece _warna merah muda selutut, dan _cardigan _rajutan warna putih yang manis. Di bagian dada _cardigan_-nya, disematkan bros buatan Fay dan Mokona. Sakura juga memakai topi putih buatan Tomoyo.

Hari itu, Sakura terus tersenyum. Dia kelihatan tegar dan ceria. Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat, rambutnya terus rontok dan dia sering batuk darah, tapi sorot matanya yang tajam dan tegas menggambarkan semangatnya.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Fay, Kurogane dan Mokona mengantar kepergian Sakura di bandara. Mereka tak banyak bicara, hanya basa-basi sekilas, karena tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan… dan bisa dibicarakan.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, Fay tersenyum. Menghela napas pendek, lalu mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Maaf ya Sakura-chan, kami tak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu." Katanya.

"Apanya! Kalian sudah menemaniku… menjagaku, merawatku dan terus menghiburku saat aku kesepian…" Sakura mencibir. Fay terkekeh.

"Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Sakura-chan." Kata Fay lagi.

"Mulai sekarang, kami tak bisa menemani, menjaga, merawat ataupun menghiburmu lagi dari dekat. Karena itulah, jangan sampai kau 'jatuh'. Kembalilah… dengan selamat dan sehat." Ujar Kurogane. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Sakura terpana sesaat, lalu mengangguk.

"Sakuraaaaaa…" Mokona memeluk Sakura sambil menahan tangis. "Sakura.. baik-baik ya di Jerman nanti. Mokona ingin sekali bermain bersama Sakura. Cepatlah pulang ya." Katanya. Sakura tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Mokona.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya." Sakura tersenyum, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada orang-orang di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Orang-orang yang terus mendukungnya. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat yang dia anggap sebagai keluarga.

"Aku… akan berjuang! Tunggu aku pulang. Ya?" kata Sakura, setelah mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Mereka semua tersenyum. Mereka tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Tapi Sakura mengerti apa artinya.

Tomoyo mendekat dan memeluk Sakura erat. Lalu Fay dan Mokona menarik Kurogane dan Syaoran untuk berpelukan bersama. Awalnya terlihat aneh dan lucu, mereka tertawa bersama. Tapi kemudian, pelukan itu semakin erat dan erat.

Akhirnya…

Pelukan itu pun dilepas. Melepas genggaman tangan satu sama lain terasa begitu berat dan lambat. Tapi, kecuali Mokona, tidak ada satupun yang menangis. Setitik air mata pun tidak. Karena mereka yakin, akan bertemu lagi.

"Aku berangkat."

Sakura, kami semua mendukungmu. Berjuanglah. Pulanglah dengan selamat dan sehat. Kami semua menunggumu.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**baa~ halo halo~ authoryangseringtelatupdate muncul lagi :9 *bah**

**ano neee, maaf ya kalau ceritanya jadi ngebosenin, dan kesannya manjang2in. ga ada niat begitu, serius. tadinya mau kutamatin di chappie 10 ini, tapi takutnya jadi kepanjangan nanti. akhirnya aku gantung disini. gpp ya? ya? yaaaaaaaaaaaaa? *dzigh**

**sekali lagi, maaf kalau chappie ini tidak memuaskan m(_ _)m**

**thanks for reading, and I'm waiting for your review! eh chotto.. reader-tachi (?) mau ending kayak gmn? happy ending? sad ending? gantung-ending (?)? uhfu~ silakan berpendapat di review ya xP**

**Love,**

**authoryangmerasakurangmampu, AkaHime13**


	11. Chapter 11 : A Letter

**Night Melody**

** Opus 11: A Letter **

Disclaimer:

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

* * *

_**"Because I want to do my best for you."**_

* * *

Tidak ada surat darinya. Beberapa surat ada di tangannya, tapi tak satupun atas nama orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek, lalu tersenyum dengan raut wajah 'apa boleh buat'. Lalu dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Syaoran?" Pak Fujitaka yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, tersenyum melihat putranya masuk ke ruangan. Syaoran membalas senyuman ayahnya dengan lesu, lalu meletakkan seikat surat di meja. Fujitaka langsung mengerti.

"Masih belum ada surat?" tanyanya. Syaoran mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. Fujitaka mendekati putra semata wayangnya, lalu menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum. Tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tindakannya begitu saja sudah cukup membuat Syaoran sedikit lebih lega.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo kita segera makan." Katanya sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur. "Ya." Sahut Syaoran.

Setelah makan pagi bersama, keduanya segera berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing. Fujitaka bekerja sebagai dosen universitas. Sementara Syaoran, kini menduduki bangku SMA kelas dua. Ya, SMA kelas dua. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak keberangkatan Sakura ke Jerman. Hingga kini, berita tentangnya tak terdengar di Jepang.

Fujitaka sudah berangkat lebih dahulu, maka Syaoran lah yang mengunci pintu rumah. Dia berjalan melewati jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon rindang di sisi jalan, ke sekolah. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit biru yang luas. Diperhatikannya awan-awan putih yang bagai gumpalan kapas itu bergerak perlahan. Tiba-tiba kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di pundak Syaoran. Syaoran mengambil kelopak bunga merah muda itu. Lalu menutup mata, dan senyumnya mengembang.

Dua tahun berlalu tanpa kabar. Tanpa Sakura. Syaoran tidak menyerah sama sekali, dan masih terus menunggu kepulangan Sakura. Syaoran masih sering bertemu dan berkumpul dengan Fay, Kurogane, Mokona dan Tomoyo. Nampaknya Fay dan Tomoyo cukup sering mengirimkan surat atau paket ke Jerman untuk Sakura, melalui Yukito. Sementara Syaoran, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengirimkan apapun untuk Sakura. Sepucuk surat pun tidak.

- dua tahun lalu, beberapa hari setelah kepergian Sakura,

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengirimkan apapun untuk Sakura-chan?" tanya Fay.

"Sakura 'kan pasti menunggu kiriman dari Syaoran." Sambung Mokona.

Syaoran tersenyum tipis. "Dia sedang berjuang. Dia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju. Begitupun aku. Aku juga ingin berjuang dan maju. Kami memang terpisah saat ini, berkomunikasi pun sulit. Tapi aku percaya padanya. Aku tahu dia juga percaya padaku. Kami akan berjuang bersama-sama, meski saling berjauhan."

Semuanya terdiam, dan tersenyum. Karena mengerti maksud Syaoran. Sakura berjuang untuk sembuh, dan menjadi kuat seorang diri. Demi orang-orang yang menyayangi dan disayanginya. Syaoran juga. Dia ingin mengasah diri agar menjadi lebih kuat dan mampu menopang Sakura nantinya.

"Aku yakin…" Tomoyo yang sejak tadi menunduk, tiba-tiba membuka suara. "hati kalian sudah saling terkait. Karena itu, sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan kalian, hati kalian tetap terasa dekat." Lanjutnya. Dia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum. "Benar 'kan?"

Syaoran tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan kini ia juga tersenyum mengingatnya. Dua tahun berlalu, Syaoran benar-benar berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Aktif di klub kendo, latihan bela diri dibawah bimbingan Kurogane, dan belajar akademik dibantu Fay. Tak hanya fisik dan akademik, secara psikis pun Syaoran sudah berkembang.

Syaoran menggenggam erat kelopak bunga sakura itu di tangannya. Lalu menempelkan tangan itu ke dadanya. Syaoran selalu sabar menunggu kabar, dan terus mendoakan kesembuhan total Sakura. Tapi meskipun Ia terlihat tabah, Syaoran sebenarnya merasa begitu sesak dan tersiksa akan rasa rindu yang meluap pada Sakura.

Apapun yang dilakukan Syaoran, terus mengingatkannya akan Sakura. Wajahnya… senyumnya… suaranya… tawanya… semuanya. Bayangan Sakura sudah melekat pada hati dan pikiran Syaoran. Bukannya membuat Syaoran goyah, semua itu justru membuat Syaoran lebih tegar dan kuat.

"Hari ini juga, aku akan berjuang."

Seraya bergumam pelan, Syaoran melangkah maju tanpa keraguan.

Rumah Sakit K, Jerman…

Pintu kamar 111 diketuk. Seorang suster berambut hitam dan bermata biru, melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. "Sakura, sudah waktunya minum obat." katanya. Seorang gadis yang duduk di ranjang dalam kamar itu, menoleh dan tersenyum. "Baik."

"Sepertinya mood mu lagi bagus ya?" tanya suster itu, sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas untuk Sakura. Sakura menelan obatnya, lalu menerima segelas air itu. "Apa kelihatannya begitu?" balik Sakura bertanya setelah air dalam gelas itu habis. Susternya tertawa kecil. "Ya, kelihatannya begitu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" tanyanya lagi. Senyum manis Sakura mengembang.

"Aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi?"

"Aku memimpikan seseorang yang sangat kusayang dan kurindukan. Dalam mimpi itu, sosoknya tidak berubah banyak. Hanya lebih tinggi, dan lebih gagah. Sorot matanya tetap lurus dan penuh tekad. Tapi aku bisa melihat… bahwa ia lebih kuat dari yang dulu. Baik fisik, maupun hati."

"Sampai sejauh itu?" si suster tertawa. "Siapa seseorang ini? Pacarmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum, kemudian menutup mata dan membayangkan sosok seseorang itu. Seketika ia rasakan betapa rindunya ia kepada Syaoran. Betapa inginnya ia melihat wajah Syaoran; dan matanya yang lurus, menatap lembut padanya. Dan suaranya yang mengucapkan namanya.

"Syaoran… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ini? Apa kamu sibuk dengan SMA? Apa kamu punya banyak teman baru? Apa ada gadis cantik di sekolahmu? Apa… kamu memikirkanku?" gumam Sakura lirih.

Selama dua tahun terakhir, Sakura terus menahan diri untuk tidak menulis surat pada Syaoran. Dia tak ingin menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia harus berjuang sebelum mengabari Syaoran, maupun yang lain.

"Aku harus sembuh. Aku harus sembuh dulu, baru menemui Syaoran. Aku akan berjuang. Sesuai janjiku."

Setahun berlalu lagi. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, namun terasa begitu lambat bagi Syaoran dan Sakura. Keduanya terus menantikan waktu saat mereka bertemu kembali. Sakura menantikan kesembuhannya. Syaoran menantikan kepulangan Sakura. Sembari menahan rasa rindu yang meluap-luap, keduanya terus berharap dan berdoa dan… menunggu.

Beberapa bulan terakhir, Syaoran dkk tak bisa menghubungi Touya maupun Yukito. Entah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan, atau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Mereka tak ingin mengira yang macam-macam. Tapi tetap saja mereka jadi khawatir pada keadaan Sakura.

"Sudah hubungi kantornya?" tanya Kurogane.

"Sudah, dan selalu dijawab kedua-duanya sibuk." jawab Tomoyo.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencoba mendatangi kantornya. Dan tak ada hasil." ujar Fai.

"Mungkin mereka memang sibuk." kata Mokona.

"Sampai berbulan-bulan?" Kurogane menaikan alis.

"Apa perlu aku terbang ke Jerman?" gumam Tomoyo.

Hening. Semua mata menatap Tomoyo. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum manis tanpa dosa. Lalu mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "bercanda kok."

"Yah, kalau mereka sibuk dan tak bisa memberi kabar untuk sementara waktu sih wajar. Tapi ini sudah beberapa bulan, lho?" Fai melipat tangan di dada. Mokona yang bertengger di pundak Fai jadi terlihat lesu.

"Semoga saja kita dapat kabar secepatnya." kata Tomoyo. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Sementara Syaoran, hanya diam membisu.

Esok paginya, datang surat tak terduga yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu di kotak surat kediaman Fujitaka. Surat yang membawa aroma bunga sakura dari Jerman. Yang tertulis di amplopnya, 'Dari Sakura Kinomoto'.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: LONG TIME NO SEEEEEEEEE~! 8DDD *ditimpuk bata***

**err.. pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada anda semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mengikuti perkembangan cerita fanfic buatan saya ini meskipun updatenya sangat telat. kedua, saya minta maaf karena update yang sangat sangat telat. ketiga, kenapa bahasaku resmi banget ya...**

**intinya, makasih buat para readers setia yg masih mau baca NM. maaf buat update yang SANGAAAT ngaret. dan maaf buat ending gantung ini. tadinya mau kubuat langsung selesai di chapter ini, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. jadi aku putusin buat digantung disini dan dilanjutin di chappie selanjutnya. maaf juga kalo kayaknya sengaja manjangin chappie. bisa dibilang sedikit-banyak kayak sinetron ya, nambah2in episode orz. **

******kayaknya kemampuan nulisku menurun ya.. *headdesk** ah, chapter selanjutnya ga dijamin bisa cepet keluar, tapi doain aja lah T^Tb dan doain authornya lulus UN ya =)) *dor

**well, reviews are appreciated! sankyuu~  
**


End file.
